Love Within Blood
by BloodAmulet
Summary: Neil has been experiencing nightmares beyond comparison and Herry has become very concerned in keeping him safe. what does this have to do with Cronus? HerryNeil...yups its yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Within Blood**

**Disclaimer**: We've all heard these before, but for the sake of some I'll repeat it…I don't own this in any way, shape or form (except the plot, anyway). If I did...things would be drastically changed. **Sigh**

**Warning****: **This is yaoi or slash (considering that this is a North American produced...mostly...show) and that means boy on boy lovin'!

**A.N.****:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! (lol) I do promise to continue the old stories I have left for nearly two years. Once I can pick up the plots again. I apologize.

**Pairing****:** Herry/Neil

* * *

**Love Within Blood**

A long drawn out sigh echoed through the large hall that was the New Olympian training room and shortly after said sigh there followed several more. Seven lethargic teenagers lay strewn about the training room on various pieces of equipment and floor space. The moans and occasional whimpers were periodically punctuated by grunts of 'it's hot' and 'I'm bored'. The week had been nothing but sweltering heat and many complaints. The Gods themselves even seemed to be wilting before everyone's eyes and that alone spoke volumes. They had made sure to postpone most of the young heroes' training...or at least the more strenuous parts of it, anyway.

Now the teens were both hot **and** bored. Hell, even Chronos failed to rear his ugly head, however, this **still** seemed to bother the leader of the young heroes of New Olympia a bit. Though, he had, long ago, stopped mentioning it due to the fact that it tended to provoke semi violent reactions from some of his teammates and ominous warnings from others. Eventually he just succumbed to the blistering heat and joined his team on the cool ceramic tiles of the training room floor.

Jay, the aforementioned leader, lifted his head slowly to stare at his sweaty, tired team and smiled softly. Despite the horrible heat making them uncomfortable he had never seen his team so relaxed and as their leader he felt it was his duty to make them completely at ease. Suddenly his eyes lit up with the beginnings of a wicked idea and he dragged himself into a sitting position. "Hey, guys!" Jay called as the others all turned their heads from the various positions they occupied to listen halfheartedly to their leader, "Let's go to the lake!" he said with more excitement and energy than he had in a week.

This got everyone's attention easily and collective smiles started crawling their way across six teenage faces and in one big headlong rush they ran for the main doors, nearly trampling over Ares; the God of War. None of them bothered to pay attention to the bellowing of the balding God and proceeded with their mad stampede, to their own living quarters, to pack.

To say the least, it took only a short time for the overeager teens to pack some of their belongings and pile into Herry's jacked up truck. They quickly told Hera that they would be taking a long trip out to the lake to relax and beat the heat. She merely waved them off and told them that even if they were going away to relax that they should still keep up some sort of guard. They had all nodded collectively and, quite conveniently, Herry seemed to suddenly develop lead-foot syndrome causing the truck to take off with a roar of the engine followed shortly by several whoops and howls of excitement. Hera merely shook her head and went back inside to escape the evils of the summer heat.

* * *

An hour later sees the seven teens sitting comfortably inside Herry's air-conditioned truck as it sped down the highway to their much anticipated getaway. Archie and Atlanta were busy competing, to the best of their abilities, from where they were seated in the back of the truck. Jay and Theresa were sitting quietly with their heads together, listening to music from Theresa's mp3 player, seated beside the competing pair. Odie, who sat up front closest to the window, was playing one of his video games avidly while Neil, however, was sleeping soundly, slowly falling over onto Herry's broad shoulder.

Herry glanced sideways at the obviously exhausted teen and, truth be told, it was the herculean teen who was one of the very few, if not the only one, out of the group that _**actually**_ took notice of Neil's overly drained state of appearance. In fact, Neil hadn't been functioning well for over three weeks now and it seemed to be that he was slowly getting worse. If Herry knew any better he would have guessed that the poor blond was not sleeping well, perhaps not at all. He had confronted Neil about it a few days before the freak heat wave had hit, but the smaller male had brushed it off rather profusely, saying that it was nothing to be concerned with. Herry knew otherwise and had observed that the blond beauty did indeed only got worse as the days continued to pass them by.

The others seemed only mildly concerned that Neil was suffering from something abnormal and had, instead, proceeded to crack a few jokes at the blond's expense. It was obvious that it was getting harder for Neil to hide his extreme fatigue, if the black marks under his eyes and the apparent weight loss were anything to go by. Frankly, Herry was happy that the little blond was finally resting. He slowly turned his full attention back to the road and continued to drive to their much-desired destination. However, he made a promise to himself that he would watch over Neil and make sure that he got back to his exuberant old self.

* * *

It was only after three more hours of the same dull scenery that had the heroes happy to finally see a change in their surroundings when the mountain lake finally came into view. They could not help their collective cheers of excitement which, incidentally, woke up Neil. The teen had jerked awake, quite obviously scared as he pulled away from Herry's shoulder like he had been brutally assaulted by an unseen entity. Everyone immediately stopped cheering to stare at the flustered teen. Jay leant forward and placed his hand on Neil's shoulder in an attempt to calm the startled blond, "Neil, relax...you're in the truck with _**us**_. We didn't mean to wake you like that." Jay said apologetically.

Neil's rapid breathing slowed and he turned his head towards Jay, "I…I'm fine. It was an accident that's all." the blond replied as he turned back to face the front, leaving Jay a little perplexed since he more than expecting Neil to whine about his precious beauty sleep having been disturbed. He glanced over at the other three in the back seat and saw that they too were sporting the same bewildered looks. They collectively turned their heads back to Neil who was slumping down in the front seat, looking for all the world like he was going to go back to sleep.

However, at this point Neil was not willing to fall back to sleep. He was upset, but had no energy to voice it. He had finally been able to sleep without being bombarded by all those horrific nightmares that had been plaguing him for weeks on end only to be woken abruptly. Neil still refused to bring them up with his teammates again after the first time he had done so. The blond had told Archie, Atlanta and Theresa and they had simply thought that all he wanted was attention. He had left the room they had been lounging in smarting, hurt that his friends wouldn't take him seriously. He had come to the conclusion that if those three wouldn't take him seriously than surely no one else would.

Despite his little conclusion there had been one person that _**had**_, on more than one occasion, asked him if he was okay and if he wanted to talk about it...this had surprised Neil greatly. Herry had asked him several times whether anything was wrong and had more than once offered his shoulder for comfort, but Neil refused on the grounds that there was nothing upsetting him. He didn't know why Herry was so concerned about him and because of that Neil didn't want to make Herry worry any more than he was already by telling him what was _**actually**_ bothering him. Eventually Herry had stopped approaching him...even if Neil could _**still**_ see Herry was worrying about him, albeit silently now.

"Neil? Hey, Neil." aforementioned blond jumped at the sound of Herry's voice in his ear. He jerked slightly and whipped his head around in Herry's general direction. Herry smiled down at him, "Hey, sleeping beauty, we're here." Herry cooed as Neil looked around the truck and saw that he and Herry were the only ones left in the truck. 'When did I fall asleep again?' the blond thought, "I…" he began to say aloud, but Herry held up his hand, "Its okay, Neil. You needed the rest. Hey now, don't give me that look...I know you haven't been feeling well. However, I won't ask you to tell me what's been bothering you." Herry said, voice soothing Neil's frayed nerves, but, none the less, he looked down into his lap feeling ashamed that he was _**still**_ causing Herry to worry.

"Now come on. Sleeping in the truck can't be very comfortable for you." Herry smiled and stepped aside to let Neil slide out of the driver's side door. As soon as Neil's feet touch the earth he couldn't help but stagger under his own weight, forcing Herry to quickly catch him. The lack of sleep and food were really starting to take their toll on him, leaving Neil feeling light-headed. The bulky teen slipped his arm under Neil's armpits and around his chest to support him.

Without saying so much as a word Herry lifted Neil into his arms and ensued to carry the flustered, squealing teen into the large, lakefront cabin, "There's no need to struggle, Neil. You're obviously over exhausted and _**way**_ under fed. I can't risk you hurting yourself." Herry grunted against the blond's weak struggles. Neil finally stopped moving about and let Herry have his way, though Neil couldn't help but to pout despite himself.

Herry walked by the others with, a now blushing, Neil in his arms and went straight upstairs to find the model a room that he could sleep in. When the brunet finally found a suitable room for Neil he had a sleeping blond in his arms. To say the least, Herry was kind of surprised at how fast the blond could simply fall asleep. Than he stopped to think about it and considering the fact that Neil _**hadn't**_ been sleeping for...well...for weeks he shouldn't be surprised that the blond was snoozing now. He smiled down at Neil, who looked rather peaceful for once, as the larger teen walked over to the queen size, canopy bed and lay Neil gently down on it.

Herry straightened up and left the room after a moment of pause. However, as soon as Herry shut the door Neil curled into a ball and began to whimper and shake.

* * *

As soon as Herry entered the living room he was grilled by all his other teammates, which was something he was _**kind**_ of expecting, "Why were you carrying Neil?" Theresa asked, "Did he break a nail?" Archie joked, "Is he sick?" asked Jay as the five other heroes began to force Herry into a corner, preventing any means of escape. Herry put up his hands in what seemed like an attempt to ward them off. He was slowly getting annoyed at the stupid questions his friends were firing at him and he couldn't help but snap a little, "Of course he's not feeling well! He hasn't been feeling well for over three weeks! You all _**know**_ this!" he yelled and the others froze. Herry continued, "He hasn't been sleeping _**or**_ eating so obviously something is wrong with him! He won't tell me what's wrong and do you wonder why!"

"Herry, calm down. We were just asking about him." Archie said as the others stared at Herry in what could only be made out as confusion. The 'steam' left Herry and he slumped against the wall behind him and sagged to the floor, "I'm just really worried about him, that's all. He won't tell me anything and I'm afraid that whatever it is that's bothering him is tearing him apart." Herry said softly.

Atlanta, Archie and Theresa had the decency to look guilty. They glanced at the floor and it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Jay, "Neil came to talk to you three about what's been causing him unrest. Didn't he." Jay said dryly and the three nodded. The fire came back to Herry as he surged to his feet with a growl of rage, "He told you about what's upsetting him and you turned him **away**!" the descendant of Hercules roared. The others flinched away and Archie jumped to defend themselves, "We thought he just wanted attention!"

Herry stood and began walking away from them, "No! He _**didn't**_ want attention, he wanted comfort and reassurance from whatever was scaring him! I'll be damned if I let this go on any longer." Herry growled as Jay stepped forward in an attempt to sooth Herry, but his hand was pushed away. "No. I'm not the one who needs comforting." was the bulky teen's dry response as he walked away. Jay turned to the others, "We'll leave him be for now...and as for Neil...we will let him sleep and talk to him later tonight. As for right this minute we can go down to the beach and relax."

Jay tended to have a way of waylaying everyone's anxieties and he could feel the mood lifting as the others nodded and went to prepare for a few hours on the beach and in the water.

* * *

_It was hot, too hot and...devoid of life. Every breath taken was being sucked from a slim body. There was nowhere to turn that offered even a modicum of peace and comfort to the slender being. A feeling of dizzy, light-headedness overtook him as he swayed and fell. He gasped for breath that didn't seem to be entirely there as his body shook which left no time to respond when there was a sudden, heavy flash of black in his vision and his airways were completely restricted. He was pulled from the ground until his feet no longer touched the burning, blood red soil beneath him. He tried to cry out, but nothing came forth. He stared, nearly sightless, into a hooded black void where a face should have been._

_What he seemed to see, however, were a pair of mocking red eyes, that glowed with the fires of hell itself. The tortured being felt himself being moved weightlessly over the ground as his already weak struggles ceased entirely. His mind was so fogged that he did not register when his body smashed into a rock face. He slid down the surface and fell bodily on something soft. He tried to raise himself but a hard hit to the side of his face sent him reeling down onto and across the soft surface._

_He started to curl into a ball when burning metal clamped down on his wrists hauling him back onto his spine, spreading him out like a sacrifice. He gave a wordless cry as he was stretched beyond his limit as deep laughter began to rise in volume off to his right where his cloaked attacker stood. The laughter became further mocking and overly loud as he cringed, trying to tune it out._

_'We have been through this every time you sleep and still you resist me. You are the weak link among them and you** will** break eventually. Your team-mates may care for you on some level, but even they think of you in the same light. Oh, I must have forgotten….your friends are joining us this time.' The dark figure boomed and waved his hand as his friends were revealed from the shadows amassed around them, also trussed like sacrifices. 'Now than, shall we continue from where we left off last time, my Dear?' The tortured creature sobbed soundlessly as the chains attached to the manacles around his wrists lifted his dead weight onto his knees._

_After what felt like eternity the silent sobs finally became audibly as if someone turned off the mute button. The tortured being lifted his head weakly to glance at his friends. They were looking back at him with a mixture of fear and what looked like disgust in their eyes. However, with some the fear was more prominent than the disgust and vice-versa. _

_There was an audible snap of fingers and the tortured being arched his back savagely as a scream, so unholy that it burned, fell from his lips. The screaming only gained in clarity and pain as copious amounts of blood, that wasn't previously there, came gushing to the surface. The sticky, hot liquid splashed out across the floors as the screaming became gagged by a rush of blood to the mouth. It dripped from his lips to add to the ever-growing puddle beneath, on and around the tortured creature._

_He arched again as slashes began to appear on his soiled clothing and body. He tossed his head back and forth as gashes appeared along his back indicating a whip having been taken to his backside as, likewise, his thighs began to bleed from similar gashes. Blood was everywhere in a matter of minutes and when the tortured creature lifted his head weakly towards his bound friends he saw that some of them had been splattered with his blood as well._

_'How are you feeling?' came the ever mocking voice of his tormentor as the cloaked figure came forward to run his hand over his blood covered body, 'I'll say it again; you look very beautiful covered in blood. Crimson suits you well.' His torturer chuckled darkly, eyes glinting madly from within the cloak's hood._

_He vaguely heard the rasp of metal being pulled from a sheath and twitched as the surprisingly cool metal of a dagger was held against his torn body. 'Are you going to stop acting foolish or do I continue to get the pleasure of invading your mind while you dream.' The tortured merely whimpered in pain. 'I see. Shall I make this a real nightmare.' the tormenter added and with that the ever-cloaked figure strode over to his blood splattered friends. 'Let me see. Which cretin shall I destroy first? Which one will hurt you the most?' the torturer walked down the line of bound teens, stopping at the tallest._

_His tormentor turned back to him and even if he couldn't see the leering smile he could tell by the mocking eyes. Then his tormentor turned back and thrust the dagger deep in his friend's stomach, twisting it cruelly. The ear piercing scream that issued forth was long and drawn out, coming from several people, but the one that had been stabbed issued an even louder cry as it turned from an incoherent scream to….._

* * *

Herry sat on one of the couches in the living room reading silently when a blood curdling scream issued from upstairs. He jumped to his feet and flew up the stairs to the room where he _**knew**_ it had come from. He nearly knocked the door off it's hinges in his haste to get to the terrified male inside the room, though upon entry, he found himself freezing momentarily at the sight of Neil thrashing about upon the large bed. The blond had been thrashing so wildly that the sheets had twisted tightly about his too slim body, trapping his right arm to his side. His other hand was clawing savagely at anything that was in it's way, which happened to be Neil's own skin and clothing.

Neil had torn at his right shoulder making it bleed out quite a bit while his screams only seemed to gain in pitch as only one intelligible word issued forth from the teen's lips in a long drawn out cry of despair, "HHHHEEEERRRRYYYY!" this broke Herry's trance and he ran to Neil's side, grabbing up the struggling teen in a bear-like hug. Herry secured Neil to his own body with one arm while his other clutched at the back of Neil's head in an attempt to still the boy. He buried the smaller's face into the crook of his neck and shoulder and began talking to to the frightened teen, "Neil. Come on, wake up. Neil, I'm here, so you can wake up now, please! Neil, open your eyes! Neil!" he began yelling in an attempt to get Neil's unconscious mind to hear him, "**NEIL**!" he yelled and clutched the boy to him.

The screaming abruptly stopped as Neil's eyes snapped open and his fear soaked mind registered just exactly **who** was holding him. He immediately broke down and clutched at Herry with his free arm, sobbing into large teen's shoulder. Herry remained silent, willing to let Neil calm himself down and cry himself out. However, the blond began to mumble unintelligibly through his gasping sobs, "I….again…..you…..he…so much blood…..make it stop….." the young model cut himself off with another softer scream and clutched onto Herry all the harder for it.

All the bulkier teen could do was hold the shaking blond and whisper as many comforting words into his ear as he could. Seeing the usually exuberant Descendant of Narcissus so broken was making Herry want to breakdown **himself**, but he knew Neil needed a strong shoulder to cry on and a straight head to calm him. Herry was going to be just that.

"Everything's going to be alright now, Neil. I promise you." Herry said softly as he felt Neil slowly calming down. He could feel Neil shake his head back and forth, "No… no it's not. You can't stop the nightmares, Herry…. if I can't...what makes you think **you can**." Neil said sadly as he began to pull away. Herry looked down at blond's dejected appearance and knew the smaller male was very near to giving up, "No one should have to suffer like this. I'm going to try. I promise...I will think of something." the brunet replied with such an extreme level of confidence Neil never heard before in the larger male's voice that he started crying again.

"Thank you, Herry." He sobbed and Herry smiled down at the blond in his arms, "I promise."

* * *

Herry had been true to his word and had stayed by Neil's side day and night, only leaving him so Neil could go to the bathroom or bathe...though never really going far from him despite moments of solitude. It was because of this that Neil was sleeping better and eating once again. His nightmares had ebbed into beautiful dreams as the others even began to take genuine concern in Neil's condition and helped the best they could. After two weeks at the cabin resting and relaxing the lot had become like normal teenagers once again and had started enjoying themselves like kids their age should.

However, the others also noticed that Herry tended to spend almost all of his time with Neil at this point, _**whether**_ it was at night or at day. Herry even took to sleeping in the same bed as Neil in order to keep his nightmares at bay. The brunet had indeed proved to Neil and their friends that he could make everything all right as Neil's nightmares never returned when he was sleeping next to **or** in Herry's arms. The two had discovered this through trial and error...despite initial embarrassment.

The others eventually noticed **everything** and at first they were concerned, but after a short time they couldn't help but smile when they saw the two relaxing or playing together. They were even hoping that this would lead somewhere good...to something **much** more and leave both Herry and Neil happy.

To the others' credit Herry was indeed falling in love with Neil and if they gauged Neil the right way they could swear he was actually falling for the descendant of Hercules as well...or this is what they hoped was happening between the two, anyway.

As it was the seven teen heroes currently all lay on the beach in front of the lake house, enjoying the sun only to eventually have Jay standing up, promptly challenging Archie and Atlanta to a volley ball game with him and Theresa. Of course the two competitive teens were _**more**_ than willing to prove that they could beat the other duo. The four wasted no time and ran over to the net, jumping into a rather viciously competitive game of volleyball as, from his perch on a towel in the sand, Odie shook his head at the four. He turned his face back into his book to continue reading seeing as how he wasn't willing to destroy his video games with sand. He would have stayed inside, but being out in the sun near the water was too tempting...even for the Descendant of Odysseus.

Beside him Herry and Neil were reclined in the sand, relaxing in the sun. Herry cracked an eye when he felt someone watching them, turning his head lazily only to see Odie staring at him with a knowing smile. Herry stuck his tongue out at Odie in a friendly manner and the dark skinned boy laughed softly in return. The bulky brunet sat up, causing Neil to stir beside him, "Would you like to go for a walk with me, Neil? I need to stretch my legs." the muscular teen offered as Neil rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely. He turned to look at Herry and nodded slowly, smiling up at the super strong teen.

Herry stood up, offering his hand to Neil, however, when he pulled just a bit too hard he caused Neil to stumble into his chest. Herry instinctively wrapped his arms around the other teen to balance him and they both blushed softly. Neil pulled away slowly, still blushing faintly, as Herry recovered more quickly and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the beach at a gentle run. Odie shook his head and smiled as he turned his head to look at the others and gave them a thumbs up. The four snickered and went back to playing volleyball.

Away from their comrades Herry walked in silence along with Neil. They had walked along the beach for a short way before they had turned off onto a well-beaten trail leading into the small woodland located behind the cabin. From time to time Herry would glance sideways at Neil to make sure he was comfortable, happy to see that the small blond was relaxed. This worked in Herry's favour for he now had a perfect situation in which to ask Neil about what was causing him such obvious turmoil. He was alone with the blond teen and he had a feeling that Neil would be more willing to talk to him alone rather than the entire group...especially after what a few certain people put him through.

"Neil, I want to ask you something." Herry began, not too sure how to put it without scaring the blond off. Neil glanced up at him with a look of mild curiosity and a small smile on his face and Herry almost felt crushed that he was going to make Neil relive his nightmares. It had to be done. The smile on Neil's face died when he saw the look in Herry's eyes. The young blond knew what Herry wanted to ask him, he had been dreading it, but knew he had to tell **someone**at some point. If Herry was **really** willing to help him he would tell all.

"I'll tell you everything, Herry." He said softly and the taller brunet stopped dead in his tracks. He was surprised that Neil would readily give him the information he was seeking after all the times the slim male had refused. Neil stopped and looked back at Herry about to say something when strong teen came forward and took him into his arms in a comforting embrace, "I know this is going to be tough on you, Neil, but I'm here for you and I promise to keep you safe. I want you to take your time. Just let it come out naturally. I will not push you to do anything if you don't want to." He said into Neil's ear.

"Thank you, Herry." Neil said softly as he pulled away and began walking again. Herry was quick to follow and for the longest time Neil said nothing. The muscular brunet was true to his word, though, and didn't push Neil into saying anything unless he felt compelled to. Herry still found himself jumping slightly in surprise when Neil suddenly took his hand, however, he quickly squeezed the smaller male's hand back to reassure him. Neil sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm his now frazzled nerves.

"...Don't really know what brought the nightmares about, but I still remember every last wretched dream I've had for the past three weeks, anyway. There is always one I have quite frequently, though. It always runs the same line with only a few minor differences. There is always a man in a black cloak and every time he appears I bleed...he cuts me, stabs me, breaks my bones and says things that I wish not to repeat. The one thing that remains the same though is what he says to me after the old cuts from the previous nightmares return. He tells me I'm the weak link and that I will break eventually." Neil said, having memorized that particular sentence many nightmares ago.

"But now the nightmares have been getting worse. I'm seeing things I never want to see again, but I have no choice, because they keep coming. In the last few days I've seen and felt things so real that I feel if I wake it'll all be true. I'm starting to think that this, right here, right now, is the dream; a wonderful, amazing dream...at first it was just me being tortured and than it was my mother and father. I watched them die before my eyes...a-accusing me of abandoning them; I could feel their hatred, Herry, like it was a knife tearing into me. For a while it was only them being repeatedly tortured before they died again. It hurt so much...much more than the weapons the man in black used on me, but he found a way to cut me even deeper."

"My last dream, the one I had on the first day here, was like having my heart ripped out while I was still alive to feel it. All of you were there, bound like sacrifices, staring at me with disgust and fear written all over you. You all witnessed my old nightmares' wounds returning and when I could lift my head you were all covered in my blood. There was so much of it, so much more than the previous nightmares. I felt my heart stop when I saw the looks on your faces. I saw weakness in your eyes...I saw...**me**. It was the weakness you all saw...in...me." At this point Neil was starting to shake, tears stinging the edges of his eyes.

"Than the man in black started laughing and walked over to you guys. He knew that you guys were more of a family to me than my actual family. He **knew** what he was doing and decided to pick one of you. He….. he picked you, Herry….. he stabbed you. All I could hear was your screaming…all I could see was the blood from your body gushing to the floor. Than you yelled my name and that's when I woke up. It felt so **real**!" He sobbed and Herry took hold of Neil, crushing him to his body. Neil cried against him and Herry couldn't help but to cry with him.

Neil's suffering seemed so real to the brunet and he had good cause to believe so. Herry understood his fright. What he didn't understand, though, was the abnormal amount of times he kept having these nightmares and why they always seemed to run the same line. Was there a real outside force that was targeting Neil? If so did it have something to do with Cronus?

Herry knew that he had to do everything in his power to keep Neil safe. He just wished he knew what was causing these consecutive nightmares to occur. Herry couldn't help his next actions; he leaned down and kissed Neil on the forehead. The blond gasped softly and partially pulled away from Herry so he could look up into his face. "Herry?" Neil questioned and Herry smiled down at him, "I will keep you safe." He said and leant down again so that, this time, his lips pressed softly against Neil's petal soft mouth. Neil's eyes widened in surprise and he stood frozen. His brain tried to wrap around the current situation, but failed as he slowly fell into the tender kiss. Herry felt Neil begin to respond and, in turn, he felt his heart leap, causing him to press down harder. Neil whimpered softly as he felt what he could only describe as Herry's tongue sliding along his lower lip.

Neil's brain stopped working and his mouth slowly opened to Herry's questing tongue. Both of them moaned in unison as their wet appendages danced together. However, they were interrupted by a low, deep chuckle. "My, my, my what do we have here." Came an all to familiar voice. The two broke apart with a gasp of air. Herry's head shot up as Neil whipped around in the brunet's arms.

"Cronus!" they bit out collectively.

* * *

**A.N. :** Well I'm going to leave it at an evil cliff hanger. How many have caught onto the beginnings of a plot? The first part should be easy enough. This is my first fic for Class of the Titans so be nice, though constructive criticism is appreciated. Of course, flames will be ignored and or laughed at, because anyone who bitches about a fic meant to be written for fun and mild entertainment is a fucktard (hehe love that word). Seriously though, flames aren't cool and the stupid people who write them need better things to do with their time.

That's enough from me. Hope this was a good first chappie and see ya'll soon.


	2. blood confession

**Love Within Blood**

**Disclaimer**: We've all heard these before, but for the sake of some I'll repeat it…I don't own this in any way, shape or form (except the plot, anyway). If I did...things would be drastically changed. **Sigh**

**Warning****: **This is yaoi or slash (considering that this is a North American produced...mostly...show) and that means boy on boy lovin'!

**A.N.****:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! (lol) I do promise to continue the old stories I have left for nearly two years. Once I can pick up the plots again. I apologize.

**Pairing****:** Herry/Neil

* * *

**Much Thanks: **

**Raven Child2**: Thanks for my first review. I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoy the second chappie too. I'll do my best! (Salutes!)

**Mellow**: Thank you,you're the second to review my ficcy. I'm glad you want an update. Here it is! Yay!

* * *

**Love Within Blood **

Two hearts stopped beating for a millisecond.

Neil felt Herry's arms tighten convulsively around his waist. Herry began backing them both away from the God of Time; who remained where he stood, smiling eerily at the pair of surprised teens. The brunet bit back a possessive growl and heard Neil whimper slightly as he pulled at his wrist. The larger teen quickly glanced down and realized he had been squeezing Neil just a little _**too**_ tightly. He quickly released some of the pressure, but refused to entirely let go of the blond, "What do you want, Cronus?" the descendant of Hercules bit out.

The God smiled sadistically and waved his hand as if to dismiss the question as being stupid. He did not answer the question, "I hadn't foreseen this happening. Who would have thought that the Descendant of Hercules would start falling in love with the Descendant of Narcissus. This may cause more problems." Cronus said mildly as he eyed the young pair.

Herry bristled and Neil choked on a gasp, "What do you mean by 'may cause more problems'? You **do** have something to do with Neil's nightmares, don't you!" Herry yelled and backed them both further away from the unpredictable God. Cronus leered at the two, his teeth flashing in a feral grin, "You're smarter than you actually come across, Herry." He mocked and Herry growled again. However, the muscular teen paused when he felt Neil rest his hand on his clenched fists, but that didn't stop him from trying to demand that Cronus tell him what he wanted.

"There is no need for you to know my intentions...only that I have come here for the little blond." Cronus said in short. Herry swiftly pulled Neil behind him until the blond was pressed between him and a rather large tree. Cronus sighed, rolling his eyes in an overly dramatic manner, "You insist on making this difficult, do you, Boy. Very well, I'll enjoy tearing you apart in front of your little blond." He chuckled, allowing his scythes to materialize. "Come, Puppy, come and attack me." the God laughed, stalking toward Herry and Neil.

The brunet balled his fists and lunged at the God of Time, hoping to get a good solid hit in before the man could even lift his arm. All he had to do was keep himself between Neil and Cronus, get one hard hit in and hope man didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. Herry lunged under Cronus' swing, bringing his fist around to side-swipe the man across his exposed ribs. However, the twisted God managed to turn his body out just enough so he didn't take the full brunt of the strike.

The two opponents jumped apart snarling like wounded beasts, Herry keeping himself between Cronus and his 'goal'. Neil couldn't help but feel helpless in the face of their predicament and he sure as hell _**didn't**_ like it. Here Herry was risking himself to keep the smaller male safe and Neil was doing nothing to help. The blond steeled his nerves and reached into the back loop of his pants, easily unhooking his stun baton. He watched as Herry readied himself for another lung, but, instead, Neil ran forward and called to the brunet to crouch down. Herry, though shocked, obeyed the blond's short, sharp command and braced his hands on his knees just as Neil's left foot planted itself in the middle of his back.

Neil used his own momentum and the moment of surprise to launch himself off of Herry's back, straight at a rather shell-shocked God of Time. The blond's weight carried his slight frame forward and he thrust his hand, that held a death grip on his stun baton, out and swung hard. He struck the centre of Cronus' chest, knocking the man off his feet and onto his back with a dull thud. Neil splayed his legs out to either side of Cronus in order to catch himself from falling onto the God's prone form as he landed in a smooth crouch. The dark haired man yelled out as the voltage ran through his body feverishly, twisting his features into an angry snarl.

The young teen jumped back after half a minute as Cronus twitched violently on the ground and as soon as the model had distanced himself enough Herry went to Neil's side and grabbed the panting teen's arm in a firm grip to get his attention. Neil looked up at Herry as the larger male smiled reassuringly down at him. He began to pull Neil further away from Cronus when he stopped as he glanced down at the God and than to Neil with a wicked smirk plastered to his young face. Very soon Neil _**too**_ was mimicking said smile and they walked up to their antagonist. Herry swung his leg back and Neil followed shortly. They let fly their combined kicks and struck the downed God in the side, causing him to go rolling across the ground.

Though Herry didn't let either of them savour the strike, but pulled Neil away back down the path in a flat out, dead run. Cronus growled and rolled over onto his unbeaten side, clutching at where the teens had kicked him. He glared after the retreating heroes as his scythe appeared in his hand once more. He hoisted himself up into a more manageable position and flung the scythe like a boomerang, laughing loudly as it struck home.

Herry cried out sharply as blinding hot pain suddenly exploded in his right side. He immediately collapsed onto his knees as his left hand flew to the point where the pain radiated from only to come away suddenly wet with hot, sticky blood. Neil screamed when he saw Herry go down with a cry and his head whipped around when he heard an audible thump of metal in wood. He turned quickly back to the brunet and covered his mouth with his hands to repress another cry of horror as he dropped to his own knees beside Herry, his eyes wide with terror at the amount of blood pouring from the wound. It was almost exactly like his dream and it left him shaking as he clutched at Herry's softly trembling form.

"Herry! Oh god...there's so much blood!" Neil cried and began to rip a thick strip from the bottom of his shirt, revealing his flat stomach, for his brain had stopped functioning rationally in his fright to be able to staunch the massive amount of blood issuing from Herry's wound. Neil bunched up the previously torn material and pushed it against the laceration, causing the bigger boy to hiss at the pressure. The brunet winced as he looked down at the shaking hands trying to ebb the flow of blood, his blood.

Herry's hand slowly came up to cover Neil's smaller hands, unconsciously helping Neil to hold the cloth more firmly against the gash, "We have to get out of here, Herry! Can you walk?" Neil asked, fear evident in his voice now. Herry bit down on his tongue and nodded his head. The blond immediately looped his arm around Herry's back to help him stand.

However, this only caused the blood to flow faster and Herry to stagger, dragging Neil with him to the ground again. Sweat had formed on Herry's face from the strain and dizziness caused by the heavy blood loss, but he was **still** more worried about Neil's safety than his own. With his right hand clutching the torn piece of Neil's shirt fruitlessly to the wound he raised his left hand and gripped at the blond's upper arm. The smaller teen looked down at him, "You have to run and get help, Neil. You're the one Cronus is after...he won't do anything more to me. Go get Jay and the others. You'll be safe with them." Herry ground out, his vision starting to blacken at the edges, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised."

In response Neil gave a sobbing cry and grabbed the hand that Herry had placed on his arm, bringing it up so he could bury his face into the muscular teen's palm, "You did so much for me already, Herry!" he wailed into the brunet's flesh. He lifted his head, still clutching brunet's hand in both of his, and Herry now saw the tears cascading down Neil's cheeks, "I… I'm the one who is sorry! I got you involved in this mess and now you're going to bleed to death j...just like in my nightmare!"

"Just go get help….and everything will be alright." Herry said quietly in return and Neil nodded jerkily as he surged to his feet in a renewed fit of strength. He was determined to make sure Herry didn't die and, with only a short hesitation, he took off at a run. Despite the determination to help, Neil didn't make it far before he _**too**_ felt blinding pain rip through his thigh. A piercing scream issued from his throat and he stumbled and fell as blood gushed from the wound now decorating his soft flesh.

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be, Child." Came Cronus' pissed off tenor. He strode by Herry's inert form, clearly uninterested in the brunet, as the larger teen twitched and clenched his teeth in pain, "Get away from Neil!" he growled out. Cronus laughed, "And what pray tell are _**you**_ going to do about it." He said, ignoring Herry as he approached Neil with the air of bodily harm around him, leaning down over the blond teen and grasping his silky tresses in a firm fist.

The God easily hauled Neil onto his knees with another sharp cry of pain as he twisted his fist in soft golden blond hair, causing more pain which sent the teen's small hands flying up to grasp at the man's fist, trying to dislodge him. The raven haired male simply pulled Neil's head back savagely and in doing so exposed Neil's slender throat. Cronus reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a black, metal collar. He reached down to the smooth, pale throat that was being bared for his eyes and ran one of his fingers down its length before he fastened the collar around Neil's throat.

Cronus smiled sadistically down at the blond in his grasp and began to turn towards Herry, using this momentum to throw Neil toward the brunet's near comatose body by his soft blond hair. Neil screamed again from the sudden and fierce pressure on his scalp as his body was tossed through the air and onto Herry's form a short distance away.

Herry, in turn, gave his own soft scream as Neil came crashing down on his battered body. The blond slowly lifted himself on shaking arms to look down at his companion. The brunet slowly cracked his eyes open, teeth gritted in pain as he looked up into Neil's face, but before Herry could even so much as whimper Neil hissed painfully as Cronus took hold of the teen's hair once more, twisting the small teen around so his back was pressing down on Herry's broad chest. "A parting gift, my Dear." Cronus growled and slammed his mouth down on Neil's in a bruising kiss.

Cronus' free hand came up to touch the black collar now fastened loosely around the young teen's neck, caressing it gently. However, when his fingers touched the cold metal more firmly it left Neil screaming loudly into Cronus' bruising kiss as his body arched over Herry's own form. The brunet's eyes widened through the fog of blood loss as he heard the ear splitting shriek, even though it was being muffled by Cronus. The occasional bodily spasm could be felt rippling through Herry's bigger frame from time to time and left the brunet teen confused and frighteningly worried.

Neil, on the other hand, felt like he was being stabbed, lit on fire and electrocuted all at once. It was the worst pain he'd ever had the misfortune to experience and through it all he could hear horrible mocking laughter echo within his skull. He felt like he was slowly being torn apart. The metal collar around his neck seemed to be burning the flesh from his throat as it tightened around him...or at least that's what it appeared to be doing.

Finally Cronus released Neil as the poor teen collapsed the short distance onto Herry's chest just inches below him. Herry grunted in pain as Neil's unconscious form rested atop him. "Enjoy him while you can. I will be back for him on the new moon." Cronus said offhandedly as he leant over the two injured teens, "That is if you **even** survive long enough for your friends to find you." He chuckled, easily ignoring Herry's fierce glare. Even though the Descendant of Hercules had lost indefinite amounts of blood he still managed to stay somewhat conscious of his surroundings...if only for Neil's sake.

He watched as Cronus moved his hand between Neil's splayed thighs and come away with his fingers soaked in blood, forcing a growl from between Herry's clenched teeth as Cronus sucked the blood from his fingers. "Such amazing blood from an otherwise useless child." He said as he smiled down at Herry, turning to leave. Cronus disappeared without so much as a soft whisper of sound, leaving an unconscious Neil and a slowly dying Herry alone in the steadily darkening forest.

Herry whimpered as helplessness was starting to set in. There was no way the others would know if they were in danger or not...that is unless they had heard their screams. Either way they wouldn't come looking for them until later into the night when they finally realized that their friends had not returned from their walk and Herry was sure that he wouldn't last the night in his condition. **Hell**, he didn't even know if Neil would last or not either, since he didn't know how bad the wound on his thigh was, but something told him that if Cronus was after Neil he wouldn't injure him to the point where death was a possibility.

The brunet's head rolled to the side and from the corner of his eye he saw what looked suspiciously like a flare sticking out of Neil's pocket. He didn't know what the little blond was doing with a flare in his pocket, but he was thanking their merciful luck for it. He reached forward as best he could considering **any** major movement caused more blood to issue forth and slowly dug into Neil's pocket, coming away with a small, red flare and a lighter. "Thank you, Neil." the brunet whispered and ground the butt of the flare into the dirt so he could light it.

He struck the lighter and held it to the flare until it caught than he dropped the lighter and picked the flare up once more, flinging it the best he could into the darkening sky. He only **hoped** that the others were still outside or in a place where they could see it go off. The strong teen hissed and cover his eyes as the flare lit up the dusky sky above him, 'Please, **please** let your luck come through for us, Neil. Let the others see the flare and come for us.' He thought tiredly as his vision began blurring again, letting him slump into unconsciousness.

* * *

The others were halfway back to the cabin when the bright red warning flare lit the darkening sky. Jay whipped around at the loud crack the flare issued and was nearly blinded by the burst of light, "There's trouble!" Archie called as Jay took off at a headlong run in the direction the flare had come from, "Fuck." He swore as he ran. He hoped to god that whatever had happened out there that they weren't to late to help. "It's got to be Herry and Neil!" Atlanta called from behind and to the right of Jay. The slim male was more than willing to agree since those two were the only ones **not** currently present. He knew, somewhere deep down, that something was horribly wrong. He was just happy that he was still carrying his gravitational blade, though the others were wholly unaware of that fact. Jay felt that even if they **were** on vacation that he should still keep his guard up...if no one else would. He was their leader after all.

They halted at a small well-worn path leading through the small forest that stood behind the cabin, "The flare's above the treeline over there. The path should lead us right to it." Jay said quickly and took off down the path that Herry and Neil had walked just hours before.

It took them several long minutes of running to reach the bend in the path where Neil and Herry lay in a pool of their own blood. The five remaining heroes turned the corner and stopped dead, almost stumbling over one another in their haste. Theresa and Atlanta covered their mouths in horror at the sight that lay before them while Odie gagged slightly and glanced quickly at Jay who's face held a look of unbelieving dismay. Jay was the first to gather his wits and run to his friends' sides, dropping to his knees and ignoring that he had just knelt in a pool of their combined blood.

The others joined Jay after the shock dulled and stared down at the unconscious, bloody duo. Jay reached forward tentatively and placed his fingers over Herry's throat in search of a pulse, "Herry has a pulse, but I can barely feel it." He said and shifted slightly so he could check Neil's pulse as well, but froze up once again. Archie and Odie saw their leader hesitate in touching Neil and walked slowly over.

"What is it, Jay?" Odie asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Jay didn't look up, but continued to stare fixedly down at Neil, "Neil's wearing a collar." He said as he now continued to reach forward to test for a pulse. He was relieved to feel a soft, fluttering pulse, but as he pulled his hand away his fingers brushed the metallic collar causing agony to explode up along his arm and through his body. He gave a cry of shock and pain, jerking his whole body back from Neil who also screamed, but continued to remain unconscious.

Everyone immediately surrounded Jay to find out what had caused him to suddenly cry out, "What happened!" Archie asked and glanced at the collar fastened to Neil's throat. He noted the look of pain on the young model's unconscious face than glanced back at Jay who's arm twitched every so often. Jay turned a bewildered gaze on the purple haired youth, "I don't know? My fingers touched the collar on Neil's neck and than all I could feel was pain." Jay bit out as the agony began to subside.

Theresa stepped forward to take a look at Jay. She noticed the very slight burn marks on the tips of brunet's fingers from where his skin first came in contact with the metal and frowned silently. Jay eventually stood up, clutching his injured hand and looked at the two bleeding figures on the ground, "We need to get them back to the cabin. They've lost a lot of blood...especially Herry. Just be sure **not** to touch that thing around Neil's neck when you move him. When it hurt me it hurt him twice as much." Jay warned, "Now be careful with them."

The girls gently took Neil under the armpits and by his calves while Jay and Archie did the same for Herry. Odie took up the torn part of Neil's shirt and continued to use it to staunch what was left of the blood flow in Herry's wound. They rushed the two back as fast as they dared to go without causing more blood loss and more pain. Jay knew that he was going to have to talk with Herry and Neil to find out what had happened, but he had a feeling that it was entirely to do with Cronus...who **else** would attack one of them this far from civilization.

* * *

It had taken even longer to get the two injured boys back to the cabin than the teens had previously thought since the group were afraid of causing further harm if they rushed too quickly. So when they finally reached the front porch of the large cabin they all breathed a sigh of relief and went inside to the oversized kitchen. They placed the boys on the large kitchen table, which was now to be a makeshift surgeon's table. "What are we going to do? None of us knows anything about sewing up wounds. We don't even know if Herry's vitals were struck or if Neil's main artery was severed. If we managed to stitch them up and their vitals were damaged than they would have much more serious internal bleeding than before!" Theresa said in a matter-of-fact tone, panic evident in her voice.

"Than we need to contact Hera. These two need help now!" Jay said roughly and ran upstairs to get his PMR. Atlanta and Theresa made themselves busy by heating water and grabbing towels. Archie snatched up two pairs of scissors and handed one to Odie, "We need to clear the wound areas of fabric or we'll be risking infections if threads get in the wounds or already **have**. I don't want to move either of them any more than we just did."

Odie nodded and began cutting Herry's shirt from his body. Archie took up his own place at the table's edge and began cutting away Neil's black pants. However, he than realized that the slash was high enough up the thigh that he had to cut away Neil's boxers as well. He blushed instantly, but did what had to be done. Archie grabbed a clean towel that Atlanta had brought and rested it across Neil's stomach until he was in need of it.

Archie slowly pulled the dirty, blood soaked clothing from Neil's legs, all the while blushing like a madman and immediately placed the towel over Neil to preserve some decency for the blond **and** everyone else. Odie finally managed to cut Herry's shirt loose when Jay came back into the kitchen with Hera hot on his heels. "What on earth…!" she began, but could not finish due to shock. "Please, Hera," Jay asked softly, "You must do something." The others nodded in unison. "Even if you only tell us their vitals weren't hit. I can stitch them up." Odie added and the others looked at him, "I've read up on it several times. I figured it might come in handy at some point."

Theresa hugged Odie, "Thank you, Odie." the young redhead said as Hera smiled at them in reassurance, "I can do my best." the Goddess said and approached the two on the table. She raised her hand and passed it over the two boys a few times as she shut her eyes and concentrated hard to check for any further difficulties. After what seemed like an eternity to the five remaining heroes Hera finally pulled away and smiled softly at them, "Nothing vital was struck, though Herry's wound makes me think it was **meant** to be fatal. Neil's was deep, but it was a precise cut not meant to kill. It was meant to immobilize him. They can be stitched up now, however, they have both lost a substantial amount of blood, especially Herry. I shall return shortly with IV's and blood for transfusion." She said and vanished before the teens' eyes.

Odie swiftly left the kitchen for a few moments than returned with a bag not scant seconds later. He set it on the counter and ordered the girls to cleanse the wounds as thoroughly as they could. He had the girls clean their hands thoroughly before dawning gloves and surgical masks. While they washed the wounds Odie washed his own hands methodically with hot water and soap than proceeded to place a medical mask over his own mouth and surgical gloves on his hands. He wasn't about to take any risks.

He strung the medical grade needle with specialized thread he had made some time ago and than disinfected it as well. He started with Herry, telling Jay and Archie to hold the descendant of Hercules down just in case the painkiller he gave Herry wasn't enough. He went about stitching the large wound slowly and methodically. He made sure that the torn flesh was lined up exactly so maximum healing could take place. It took him a good thirty minutes to finally finish, having made near a hundred and fifty stitches. He than had Jay and Archie slowly lift Herry, who groaned softly, so he could wrap the super strong teen's body in gauze.

Odie quickly moved on to Neil once he was finished wrapping Herry's wound, taking the same care he had with his other patient as he once again took his time in order to avoid puncturing Neil's artery. He wasn't too sure how deep the gash went and how close to the surface the artery was, but after another long thirty minutes he finally told Jay to lift Neil's leg so he could wrap it. Odie ordered Theresa and Atlanta to get the portable stretchers, he had in his pack, from upstairs while he was finishing the bandages on Neil's thigh.

The girls came back straightaway and unfolded the stretchers, being sure to lock the joints in place. Jay and Archie took up one of the stretchers, positioning it along side the table, while the girls grasped hold of Herry. It took a lot of grunting and straining before the girls could move the heavy teen safely onto the stretcher before Jay and Archie were free to make their trip up the stairs to Herry's room very slowly, returning quickly after to take Neil. They made their last trip upstairs to Neil's room and placed him gently on his bed, careful not to jostle him.

At this point Hera had reappeared with two bags of blood and medical IVs for the two unconscious teens. Odie, having read up on basic medical procedures, went about placing the IVs in the boys' proper veins. "The blood transfusion should be enough. You all need to rest now. I'm going to send Ares to watch over you." Hera informed and was about to leave when Jay stopped her and motioned for her to follow him to Neil's room.

Once there Jay led her over to the blond's still body and pointed at the black metal collar around his neck, "We are pretty sure that Cronus was the one who attacked them, but we don't know why. This thing on Neil's neck isn't an ornament either. I accidentally touched it and it hurt me. I've never felt so much pain in my life. I think Cronus put it on him." he explained theoretically as Hera glared at the collar around Neil's neck and bit back a derisive snort. "It can be no one else, but I can't think of a reason that Cronus would want to attack those two specifically...let alone the reason for placing this thing upon Neil?" the elder woman replied and Jay was honestly surprised that she was rather truly confused. The Gods usually **knew**the reasons as to why Cronus would do the shit he did. It usually had something to do with their ancestors, maybe that's what this was about?

"I know Neil hasn't been well for a long time, but he hasn't told us why. I'm hoping that he finally told Herry today before they were attacked. We'll talk to Herry when he wakes or to whomever wakes first at this point, but something tells me Neil won't say anything to **us**, anyway...I'll probably go to Herry first." Jay said as Hera remained silent for a while longer, examining the metal collar around Neil's throat.

"Very well. Contact me when one or both of them awakens." the Goddess said before she left Jay standing alone beside Neil's' bed. The young Descendant of Jason looked down at the unresponsive boy on the bed and felt a pang of guilt run through him, "I'm sorry we didn't help you from the beginning, Neil. If we did than maybe...just maybe this wouldn't have happened." He muttered weakly as he turned and left the room so that he could help the others try and clean the blood from the kitchen and other parts of the house.

When Jay entered the kitchen he found the current occupants solemn and quiet. He **knew** that they felt guilty about not listening to Neil when he had first brought up his troubles with the others, but Jay knew better than to scold them about it...besides it didn't help that he hadn't done anything about it either. He **had** noticed that Neil wasn't doing well and had waved it off as Neil having a couple of bad days. That was wrong of him and he knew it now.

Jay sighed softly as he began helping the others clean up the blood, " We have to make it up to him." Odie said suddenly and the others turned to look at him from their various places about the kitchen. Atlanta nodded, "We should have listened in the first place and now Herry was hurt because of it too." They all agreed sadly and the kitchen fell into guilty, brooding silence yet again.

* * *

It took them four hours of hard scrubbing to get most of the blood out, but they were still forced to throw out two area rugs in the end. In all that time the cabin had been choked in a dead silence, leaving the five remaining teens uncomfortable and jumpy. However, none of them were willing to talk to break that stifling silence.

It was when they were putting away the last of the cleaning supplies that an ear-piercing scream split the silence and a heavy thud was heard from upstairs. "That was Neil!" Archie called and the five young heroes bolted up the stairs only to stop dead when they saw Herry staggering out of his room, fresh bits of blood oozing from between his bandages.

"N…Neil…" he half moaned half growled and staggered off down the hall towards the screaming. Jay came quickly to his senses, "We have to stop Herry! He pulled out his IV...he could hurt himself!" he said and ran after Herry in an attempt to stop him from the further harming of himself. Herry just snarled at him and swept him out of the way in order to get to Neil, "H…he needs m…me!" Herry bit out and swayed against Neil's bedroom door. The screaming only increased in pitch as they got closer while Herry just managed to open the door with the others following right behind him. Archie attempted to take a hold of Herry's arm, but the Descendant to Hercules pushed him away just as easily as he had done to Jay, making his way to Neil's bedside.

The blond lay thrashing madly on the mattress as his small hands clawed desperately at his throat or more precisely the metallic collar around his neck. The collar, it appeared, was glowing bright blood red and it looked to be burning Neil. However, before any of them could move his arms and legs suddenly fell wide, leaving him in a spread-eagle position before his spine snapped into a dangerous looking arch. His head thrashed viciously against his pillow as sweat ran in rivulets down his face. The young model's screams rocked his friends to their very cores, leaving them feeling cold. Theresa, teeth gritted harshly and eyes firmly closed, could no longer stand the agony filled cries as she covered her ears.

Herry lunged at Neil and snapped up his body in a fierce hug, burying his head into Neil's shoulder as the screaming took on a new pitch. Jay was forced to jump back in utter shock when Herry suddenly released his own cry of agony and his body jerked violently, throwing the two injured boys to the floor with a heavy thump. Herry, however, did not release the thrashing blond, but started to murmur and call out to the slighter male that he was there for him and that he would keep him safe.

Though, like fireworks, collective gasps filled the air like an explosion when Herry suddenly seized Neil's lips with his own in a fiery kiss. They watched wide-eyed as the poor blond slowly stopped screaming and went limp on top of Herry as the kiss became more deep and passionate. Neil remained unconscious, but his body responded to Herry's own version of a relaxing stimulant with the air that the out-of-the-blue action was like that of long years of given affection. The Descendant of Hercules slowly eased his grip into a comforting hold and ran his free hand through Neil's hair, coaxing him into further relaxation.

He eventually pulled away from Neil's lips and turned the blond so that his head was resting on his larger chest. He unconsciously wanted the smaller to hear his heart beat in hopes that it would further calm and reassure him. Herry's head than sagged to the floor beneath him as his own pains came back to him. He panted softly from his own exertions, but continued to hold Neil close to him, "I'm here. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Herry murmured.

The others continued to watch the scene unfold before their very eyes and it was **more** than obvious now that Herry was in love with Neil and that he was willing to throw himself into keeping the little blond safe. Jay shook his head and approached Herry who's lidded eyes watched him move like the bigger teen was gauging whether or not his leader was a threat. Jay, letting that stray thought of his slide, knelt down and put his hand on Herry's shaking shoulder as best he could and smiled softly at the strong teen, "Hey." Was all he could say and Herry smiled back shakily, "Hey." He answered back.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I'm sorry." Jay said and lowered his gaze. Herry glanced sideways at him, confused, "What for?" he asked quietly, too tired to raise his voice to a manageable level. "For letting things slip this far. Both of you were hurt because of it and I didn't bother to talk to Neil about what was hurting **him**." Jay said miserably and Herry snorted, "I forgive you, but you should be telling Neil this….when he wakes up, of course." Herry replied.

Jay smiled, "We need to get you cleaned up, Herry. You opened your wound again, so has Neil for that matter." Jay informed softly as Herry shook his head, "I have to stay with Neil. His nightmares will come back again if I leave him alone." the overly strong teen answered. Theresa rubbed the back of her head and looked at Jay before turning her attention on Herry, "What makes you so sure of this, Herry?" she asked.

Herry shut his eyes for a moment, "Trial and error." Was all he ground out as Jay and Archie lifted Neil gently from his body. Odie and Atlanta helped Herry to his feet and held him as he now limped down the hall to the bathroom so Odie could stitch him and Neil up again.

It took several minutes to re-stitch the newly opened wounds, but Odie was a perfectionist so there was no arguing it. He had to have Herry bite down on a cloth to block the pain as best he could since Odie was out of morphine. Herry didn't complain and once his small technologically savvy friend was done he silently proceeded to watch Odie stitch up Neil's wound again. It thankfully took a little less time since the tear was small and when it was done they moved Neil back into his room to which they were immediately followed by a limping Herry as he settled beside Neil on the bed. He gathered the blond into his arms, positioning him between his legs so both of them were comfortable before settling back to relax.

However, Herry suddenly blinked and looked up at the others who were standing in the doorway with knowing smiles on their faces causing Herry to promptly blush and look away from them as Jay slowly walked forward. Herry was shocked when Jay hugged him, "I'm happy for you, Herry. We're **all** happy for you." the young leader said as Herry smiled widely and nodded, "Thank you, Jay." He said softly. In truth Herry had expected some questioning over his choice. He wasn't really complaining though.

Everyone turned to leave, but Herry took note that Jay did not and watched as the teen leader took up a seat on the edge of the bed. " I truly am sorry, Herry, I wasn't being a leader. I should have listened to all of my team-mates rather than ignore them." Jay hung his head and Herry fought the urge to slap the self-pitying boy. "Jay…." Herry began and Jay looked up at him, "Shut the fuck up." Herry said with a wide smile on his face as Jay smiled back. "Like I said before I'm not the one who you should be saying sorry to. But Jay….. you can't always be the perfect leader, you wouldn't be human if you were." Herry said in a soothing voice.

Jay nodded and stood, "The same goes for you, but thanks none-the-less, Herry. I'll leave you be. I'm going to have Odie reattach your IV though." the young leader said and he left the room only to poke his head back in moments later with a smile on his face, "Oh and, Herry, when I come back I expect either you or Neil, if he's awake that is, to tell me what has been causing him to suffer." The teen hero added and Herry sighed letting his shoulders slump against the large pillows behind him. "That's up to Neil, Sweetheart." Herry purred teasingly as Jay rolled his eyes, pulling his head from Herry's line of vision.

Herry laughed softly and rested his head on the top of Neil's. "You know something, Neil, I think I'm falling in love with you." Herry whispered into Neil's soft hair. The blond snuggled unconsciously into Herry's chest in unconscious response and Herry hugged him comfortably to his body. "I wonder if you feel the same?" he added before he dozed off. A smile planted on both his and Neil's faces.

* * *

**A.N. :** I'm going to leave it at that for now to see what ya'll think. Thanks lots, loves, and I'll see ya in the next chappie!


	3. loving you

**Love Within Blood**

**Disclaimer**: We've all heard these before, but for the sake of some I'll repeat it…I don't own this in any way, shape or form (except the plot, anyway). If I did...things would be drastically changed. **Sigh**

**Warning****: **This is yaoi or slash (considering that this is a North American produced...mostly...show) and that means boy on boy lovin'!

**A.N.****:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! (lol) I do promise to continue the old stories I have left for nearly two years. Once I can pick up the plots again. I apologize.

**Pairing****:** Herry/Neil

**ADDITIONAL ****WARNINGS****:** this chappie has semi-graphic sex in it. So if you like that then read on chickas. Oh and I apologize for any grammatical errors (it's a warning isn't it).

* * *

**Much Thanks: **

**Blackbutcherwolf**: Thankiesfor the much-loved review. I have a treat for you! Enjoy!

**SilentWater13**: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you loved it so far. I hope it only gets better for you.

**foxmask**: Andfor your review as well. I thrive on good review for good ideas and encouragement. I'm also happy I wrote about your fav characters. They're mine too.

**lil-spife**: Wow! that was quite the review. I'm happy to convert you. I think I'll take that little suggestion you made to heart. The mirror will make its shiny appearance soon no worries. I've never had a review like yours before! YAY!

* * *

**Love Within Blood**

Jay returned to question Herry the next day, though Herry was reluctant to relinquish the information Neil had kept hidden, "I know you don't really like doing this, Herry, but it's a must if you want to help Neil. The two of you were wounded, because we didn't know the extent of Neil's suffering. I still feel bad about not being there when Neil first told the others but I can't change the past. I can only help affect the future." Jay said as he went into one of his part leader speeches, part self-pitying rants.

Herry rode it out knowing Jay only meant well. He sighed, "All right I'll tell you, Jay. I don't like it and it should be Neil's choice whether he tells you or not, but I don't want him hurt…. or taken away from me." He said adding the last part in a quieted whisper. He looked down at the still unconscious teen beside him and ran his hand absentmindedly through Neil's hair. Jay smiled at Herry's action and knew for sure that the strong teen was falling hard for the little model.

"Thank you, Herry." Jay said in a form of complacence as Herry raised his eyebrow at his leader, but decided to let it slide. He looked down at Neil once more before he caved completely and made to retell Jay everything Neil had told him yesterday before they had been attacked…and before Herry had kissed the blond. Herry blushed softly at the memory. He wanted to kiss Neil again, in fact he hoped that Neil felt the same way and that he could take it a little further than a kiss. Herry's blush intensified as dirty thoughts began to run rapid within his head. His hands clenched in his lap and an almost perverted looking grin took his face hostage.

Jay took one look at him and broke out laughing, knowing exactly what was on Herry's mind, "Down, you dirty boy, down!" Jay said dramatically through snorts of laughter. Herry's head shot up and turned in Jay's direction, "Quiet you!" Herry barked and threw a pillow at Jay's head. The pillow thumped solidly into the lighter brunet's face and he fell back from the force behind it. However, he continued to laugh hysterically as he peeled the fluffy offender off his face. "I…didn't…..think you…..had…had….a dirty, ho…horny bone….in your body!" the smaller brunet howled as he broke up laughing again. Herry growled at Jay who was rolling on the floor, "S….sorry…..it's just that…you looked so **creepy**….that…..it was funny!" his laughter was slowly dying and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm capable of being horny sometimes too. I am a guy after all." Herry said in way of defending himself. Jay waved his hand, "I guess so." And Herry huffed, "Oh don't tell me you haven't had dirty fantasies and or jacked off before." Herry said flatly with another scary grin on his face. Jay scratched his head looking guilty as he laughed nervously, "Touche." He said and the two of them laughed together.

"Okay enough ripping on each other. It's time you tell me what's been going on with Neil." Jay said, finally becoming serious again. Herry sighed once more and looked Jay straight in the eyes. "You might want to sit down for this one, Jay, it's a shocker." Herry said slowly and Jay did as Herry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Spill, Herry. I need to know in order to help protect." Jay huffed softly.

"You know as well as I do that Neil hasn't been doing very well for weeks. He's been having nightmares." Jay looked confused and Herry elaborated for him, "They aren't exactly **normal** nightmares, Jay. It's been the same nightmare over and over again. Every time he goes to sleep the nightmare progresses a little further than the previous one and for some reason Neil is always dreaming of the same person." Herry explained as Jay raised his eyebrow at this and Herry waved it off.

"In every nightmare he's being tortured by a man in a black cloak. This man continually tortures him and with every dream he has had...new wounds are added onto the old ones of the nightmare before. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Jay. You and I know all **too** well that the impossible is definitely possible when it comes to us. Neil's nightmares are always starting from where he left off during the last time he slept, but it doesn't begin with his old wounds already there. No, they appear in the same spots, but bleed like they're new wounds. Dreams, even nightmares shouldn't be like this, Jay. Sure we sometimes have dreams we have had before, but they are never as frequent as Neil's nightmare is. It's unnatural!"

As Herry was talking his arms slowly began to wind tighter around Neil's body, "It can only be Cronus than." Jay muttered as Herry continued, "I **know** he has something to do with this. Neil's really scared, especially since the nightmares have been getting worse. It started with just him being tortured and than it was Neil and his family, now it's Neil and all of **us**. Neil told me that the man in his dreams killed me….I've never seen Neil so shaken up."

Jay glanced down at Neil and felt even worse for not being there to help the blond model, "It doesn't make it any better that Neil and I were attacked by Cronus while we were in the woods. He wants Neil for something. Why else would he put that **thing** around Neil's neck? I know Cronus will be back and next time he won't be able to get anywhere near Neil, I'll make sure of that!" Herry said as he clenched Neil a little too tightly, causing the teen to whimper softly. The larger teen loosened his grip on the boy and looked up at Jay with a pleading look on his face.

"Don't worry, Herry. We're all here to help you and Neil, I promise." Jay said placing his hand on Herry's shoulder. Herry smiled warmly at his friend and leader. He knew he could count on their help even if the road was bumpy. "Is that all there is to tell me, Herry?" Jay asked and Herry thought about it for a minute. "Ya, I guess that's it." He said finally and Jay stood up. "Wait a sec, Jay." Herry suddenly added as Jay stopped and looked over his shoulder at Herry, "Ya." He said and he saw Herry swallow, "Do you think Neil likes me the way I like him?" Jay couldn't help but smile.

"Fuck ya, Herry. No one can resist our sweet bear." And he headed for the door as Herry smiled after him, "Ya I guess you're…. wait I'm the what!" Herry suddenly said, shaking his head and staring after Jay who had an evil smile on his face as he ducked quickly out the door, avoiding a pillow thrown at his head. "Sweet bear my ass." the larger male muttered though he couldn't stop smiling. He looked down at Neil again and snuggled him closer, "If I'm a sweet bear than you're my pretty cub." He laughed and settled back onto what was left of the pillows on the bed.

* * *

It had taken two days before Neil had woken up and two more before he was settled enough to want to see the others. Herry had continued to stay with Neil, but had caught a bout of 'shy' and suddenly couldn't tell Neil how he felt. He wasn't as sure of himself as he was before Neil had awoken. It was playing off Herry's nerves and he didn't like it one bit, but every time he went to open his mouth he would snap it shut all of a second later.

Currently the two were relaxing against pillows propped up on the headboard behind them when a knock was heard on the other side of the door. "Herry, Neil are you guys awake….and decent." Came Archie's voice from the other side of the thick oak door followed by Herry frowning and Neil being confused. "Enter." Herry chirped, a little to friendly for Neil's liking. The five other teen heroes entered the room and started walking toward the bed, however, Archie was stopped mid stride by a flying pillow to the head and was knocked on his ass. "Good aim." Said Jay as he looked at Archie when he walked by the downed teen. "Ya, you **only** managed to hit him when Theresa was walking so close to him too. I'm impressed that you didn't hit her too!" Atlanta snickered at the floored boy who was peeling the pillow from his face.

Herry looked smug from his position on the bed next to Neil who had broken into a fit of laughter. He was soon joined by the others at Archie's expense. Archie crawled to his feet mumbling to himself something along the lines of 'it being unfair' and the others laughed harder as his face shaded red. Herry wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the others, "What brings you guys here?"

At this they all avoided his eyes and began looking around the room, "Oh." Was all he said and sat back against the headboard again. "Go ahead than." He said in an off-handed manner. Neil glanced at Herry and than to the others and he suddenly knew why they were here. He settled back and crossed his arms over his chest waiting, "Neil," Jay began and looked Neil in the eyes, much to the model's happiness, "We're sorry about how we ignored you when you wanted help. That's not what friends do. I know it will probably be hard to forgive us, but we are here for you now and if you want us we will lend a hand as you see fit."

Neil looked at Jay first and than let his gaze wander to everyone else in turn, "I shouldn't forgive you for ignoring me and accusing me of simply wanting attention. I should make you work for my respect, but I've been through too much at this point and you're my friends no matter what happens. Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at you all. Nothing can change that, however, you came to me and apologized so I guess I can forgive you…on one condition." Neil said.

The others looked at the blond slightly confused and dreading what Neil might want in retribution for ignoring him when he needed them. Neil smiled sweetly at them and they became more nervous, "I want to go down to the beach." He finally said and all they could do was blink at the blond conundrum before them. "That's it?" Odie said warily and Neil nodded, "We can do that." Theresa said with a smile of relief that it was over so quickly.

"Alright than, let's go put on something more beach appropriate shall we." Jay announced brightly as he looked at the five others occupying the room. His smile caught with the others and they surged forward as one, crawling onto the bed and catching Neil and Herry in one big group hug. Theresa and Atlanta kissed Neil on the cheek and Jay ruffled the model's hair affectionately. Neil squirmed within their hold, pressed firmly against Herry's body.

Herry laughed, "Okay, okay we get it. Love for all! Now go get ready!" the larger brunet chuckled as everyone else started laughing again and separated to leave. Neil's eyes glinted challengingly as they turned and started to file out of the room. He leaned over and whispered into Herry's ear as the larger teen got a wicked looking smile on his handsome face.

Suddenly Archie squealed as another pillow pelted him in the back of the head, causing him to reel forward and drag Atlanta and Theresa down with him, which caused Theresa to push out against Odie's back making him fall and, in turn, took out Jay as well. They lay in a squirming heap on the floor as curses flew from various mouths while Herry and Neil cracked up laughing on the bed. The blond fell into Herry's lap, holding his gut as the bulky brunet doubled over Neil's body. They howled madly with laughter at the others' plight.

"N…now we are fucking even!" Neil gasped through fits of laughter while the five on the floor finally managed to untangle themselves from each other. "That was dirty and unfair." Archie mumbled once again, being caught off guard by a bloody **pillow**, how embarrassing! They left grumbling, though smiles were still decorating all their faces...they were just happy that Neil had forgiven them so readily.

Herry and Neil finally caught their breaths and Neil glanced up at Herry as the brunet glanced down at him. Neil blushed as the memory of the kiss Herry gave him finally came back to him before Cronus had attacked them. He didn't really know why Herry had done what he did, but Neil wasn't stupid and could only guess as to the reason why. To be honest he was really starting to fall for the big guy and fall hard. He was a little frightened, however, since his dreams **and** reality still haunted him. Herry had been stabbed for him in his nightmares **and** in his reality now, that left Neil scared for the bigger teen.

He didn't want to see Herry hurt or worse yet **killed**, because of him. It wasn't fair to Herry to forfeit his life for someone like Neil, but Neil was having a hard time trying to convince himself that he didn't like Herry. Especially when Herry was looking at him the way he was right now. the blond swallowed nervously as he felt his stomach flutter in excitement.

"Neil…." Herry began but was interrupted by the small stampede of friends entering the room once more. They were surrounded as Jay scooped Neil carefully up into his arms bridle style, making Neil give a squeak of surprise when he was swiftly shifted as Archie leaned forward and helped to haul a grumbling Herry from the bed and to his feet. Archie allowed Herry to use him as a crutch and they began to walk from the room, with their two dazed friends, towards the front door.

Herry couldn't help but grump slightly at being interrupted from his self-appointed proclamation, but there was nothing he could do now expect wait for another moment to arise. He **could** be patient if he had to.

* * *

Four hours had gone by since Herry had tried to confess himself to Neil and he hadn't once had time alone with the blond to tell him about how he felt since. Herry's fuse was starting to wear a little thin at this point. The others had been keeping Neil well occupied by talking to the blond and singing with him...everyone was rather surprised at the voice Neil possessed. The sun had set a while ago and the teens had lit a bon-fire on the soft sands of the beach, continuing to party the night away despite Odie's constant prattle about Neil and Herry taking it easy due to their wounds. It certainly didn't stop them from pulling out the booze the boys had snuck with them.

By now most of them were tipsy and having shit-loads of fun. Archie had brought out the stereo and they soon had music blasting from the speakers. Dancing had shortly taken place, leaving the teens in a **very** good mood. Herry had even watched as a not so sober Jay hauled Neil to his feet, though he was still mindful of Neil's wounded thigh and began twirling the lithe blond around with him.

The music picked up and left Jay and Neil moving rather sensuously to the music as the others clapped and laughed. Soon enough Odie started dancing and shortly after Theresa and Atlanta hauled Archie out to dance. Herry laughed at the display and downed more beer. His eyes than travel over to where Jay and Neil were still dancing and he stopped breathing. Jay had Neil pressed chest to chest with him, one of Jay's legs sat between Neil's and vice-versa. Jay's right hand was wrapped around Neil's lower back and planted firmly against the flesh there.

Their brunet leader looked over in Herry's direction and smiled knowingly, though after only half a second it began to look more perverted. His left hand rose slowly and motioned for him to come hither with a sly wink to follow. Herry knew what he was trying to do and smiled lasciviously in return as he rose from his seat in the sand. He sauntered over until he stood, hips swaying, behind Neil as Jay leant in to whisper something into Neil's ear that Herry couldn't make out over the too loud music.

Jay motioned with his finger to Herry again and Herry stepped up only to have a wily Jay reach out and grab him by the hips, yanking him forward until he had Neil's backside pressed firmly against his entire body. Jay's hands than quickly grabbed Herry's wrists and wrapped them about Neil's middle. He swiftly pulled away before either really realized what was going on and as Jay walked by Herry he came up on his tiptoes to speak into Herry's ear, "I'm glad to know you come when fingered." He laughed teasingly, "Dance, Boy." He added than promptly ran off to dance with the others.

Herry was slightly shocked to say the least, "Someone's getting a little **too** perverted for his own good." He sighed and started rocking his and Neil's hips to the heavy beat of the music. Neil's senses returned as he felt Herry move against him, causing him to move as well. The blond couldn't fight himself anymore and reached up and backwards to place his right hand against the nape of Herry's neck while his left hand fell over the arms around his middle. Neil's eyes slid shut as he and Herry gyrated together, his head falling to the side to lay on Herry's shoulder.

The herculean teen replaced his hands swiftly to Neil's hips and spun the teen around to face him. He moved his hands once again and they managed to find their way to Neil's ass where he gripped the blond quite firmly. Neil was slightly shocked at the aggressive behaviour Herry was showing, but he was also finding it fucking attractive as hell. Herry smiled down at him as they rolled together and before the larger male knew it an animalistic urge took over him and he slammed his lips against Neil's in a firm, but passionate kiss.

Neil was shocked for all of five seconds before he pressed back to the sounds of catcalls and perverted howls of approval. The kiss deepened as it turned into an all out battle of tongues during which time their friends continued calling encouragement and wolf whistled loudly, "You go, Herry!" and, "Make him beg for more, Big Guy!" and, "Way to go, Neil!", Herry growled softly into their kiss as he pulled away and licked up Neil's cheek, all in accompaniment to more whistling and provocative catcalls. His tongue ended its short quest with a slow lick around the shell of Neil's ear, "I love you, Neil." he said sweetly and Neil gasped against him, turning his head to look up at the brunet.

Than Neil laughed softly and flung his arms around Herry's neck as he sealed his lips to Herry's once again. Neil pulled away slowly and looked up into Herry's face with a soft smile on his own features, "I'm in love with you too, Herry." He said and a thrill went up Herry's spin as it took a minute for the reply to set in. When it caught on Herry picked Neil up and spun him around laughing joyously as the teen in his hold laughed right along with him.

As soon as Neil's feet touched sand the two new lovebirds were bombarded with the excited bodies of their friends, still mindful of their injuries. Within minutes it was a tangled pile of limbs and bodies laughing and cheering uproariously for the new couple.

To say the least, Herry was rather surprised that his friends actually accepted this kind of relationship so easily. However, he decided to not look into it anymore since his friends certainly weren't. They settled in a heap of bodies as exhaustion came into play from the little wrestling match they had been doing. They all eventually managed to pull their limbs apart and went right back to drinking and having fun. Herry still lay on his back in the sand with Neil sprawled half on top of him. The muscular male was catching his breath when he looked up into Neil's face and couldn't help but love what he saw. Neil was flushed and panting and his soft, blond hair was dishevelled. Herry decided that he liked Neil with his hairy all messy and slightly spiked.

The brunet sat up and slowly began to pull the two of them to their feet. "Come with me." He said softly into Neil's ear and Neil couldn't help but shudder delicately in excitement. Herry took his hand and they made their leisurely way back toward the cabin as their departure **didn't** go unnoticed by the others.

Herry lead Neil up the steps to the front door and let them both in. Once the door was shut he turned and scooped Neil into his arms making the blond squeak in surprise as he was lifted bridal style without much effort. Herry proceeded to walk to _**and**_ up the stairs towards the nearest bedroom, which happened to be Herry's. The muscular teen set Neil down on the bed and climbed on after him, settling back and pulling Neil against his body as the smaller purred softly at the real warmth and safety radiating off Herry. The brunet lifted Neil's chin as he placed a gentle kiss on the blond's lips as after a minute or so the kiss became more heated.

Herry once again felt his aggressive nature rise and he let loose a muffled growl as his hands slid down Neil's body to grasp his ass and pull him up his own body for better access. In the process Herry dragged Neil's body over his awakening arousal, causing him to moan low in his chest as Neil felt something hard and warm press against his spread thighs and moved unconsciously against it. His kiss-fogged mind finally registered what it was and he whimpered softly with excitement.

Neil hovered over Herry as they broke apart from their feverish kiss and Herry attacked his throat with teeth and tongue. The smaller mewled as Herry nipped at an extremely sensitive spot just under his ear. Herry smirked at this and continued the sensual torture, causing Neil to cry out when the brunet grazed his teeth over the sensitized flesh. Herry was affected brutally by the sexually created cry and gripped Neil's ass harder, pulling the teen into him as hard as he could, causing both to moan throatily.

"Oh god,…Neil! Can I have you? Can I make you mine?" Herry half moaned, half growled as Neil moved against him. Neil leant down and licked across Herry's kiss swollen lips and hissed, "Yes!" the larger teen gave up all control and rolled them over until he was lying on top of Neil. He fisted his hands slowly in Neil's sleeveless t-shirt and ripped it down the centre, tearing it from Neil's quivering body. He nearly tore off Neil's loose pyjama bottoms in his haste to see all that was Neil, but topped himself so as not to reopen the blond's wound.

He wasn't disappointed in what he saw.

Neil may have lost weight, but it wasn't enough to the point where you could see his ribs yet. Herry gaped at how gorgeous Neil was. His creamy, soft skin glowed in the moonlight filtering in through the window. His bright azure eyes shone almost incandescently and Herry felt all the love he had swell to the surface yet again. However, he paused momentarily to pet at Neil's bandaged thigh. He forced down the morbid thoughts that arose within him and focused on the fun he and Neil would be having tonight.

He quickly stripped himself as well, but paused again when Neil sat up on one of his elbows and touched his cheek lovingly. Neil's hand drifted from his cheek to his neck and down his chest to his bandaged abdomen. Herry seized Neil's wandering hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing Neil's fingertips, "Lets not think about that tonight." Herry said and Neil nodded as Herry sucked on his middle finger, leaving his intentions plain as day.

"I'm going to make you scream and beg me." Herry purred into Neil's ear causing a heavy blush to slip onto Neil's cheeks. "I'd like to see you try." Neil purred back and Herry smiled playfully as he moved down Neil's form.

**(Here's where we get semi-graphic with sexual fun kiddies…don't like than skip.)**

Neil's body jumped as electricity shot up his spine and his thighs quivered on either side of Herry's head. The brunet gripped Neil's uninjured thigh, marvelling at the silky feel of the flesh under his fingers as he pressed it firmly into the mattress below them. He took Neil's other leg under the knee and lifted it out and over his shoulder. Herry ran his tongue over the tip of Neil's erection, causing Neil to thrash and whip his head back and forth against the pillow under his head of messy blond hair.

Neil did exactly what Herry said he would; he screamed when Herry took him into his mouth and down his throat. He held Neil firmly to the mattress to make sure the lithe blond wouldn't buck up from the over stimulation he was providing. He deep-throated Neil, causing the blond to mewl once more in ecstasy. Herry growled around Neil making the teen cry out again and thread his fingers into Herry's brown hair.

Herry pulled his mouth off of Neil, which brought forth a disappointed whimper that Herry thought was absolutely **cute**. He slid back up Neil's shivering body and kissed him, allowing the blond to taste his own precum on Herry's tongue. Herry pressed himself against Neil, urging for more contact with the beauty below him. Neil squirmed from the electric feel of naked flesh on flesh, causing Herry to moan throatily in return. He seized Neil's hips in his hands to still the boy, "If you keep moving like that, Babe, I'm going to come." He muttered hotly and Neil whimpered, slinging his legs around Herry's waist in order to pull him down onto him.

Their erections met and both boys moaned loudly. As it was Herry was having a hard time keeping himself in check and was sorely tempted to just take Neil and pound him into the mattress. However, it was their first time together and Herry had a damn good hunch that Neil was still a pretty, little virgin.

Herry went ahead and flipped them over again propping himself up against his headboard. He pulled Neil further onto his lap, making Neil straddle him as the blond leant forward and nuzzled Herry's cheek affectionately. Herry smiled and kissed Neil's ear, "Bounce for me, Baby." He whispered huskily, slapping Neil's ass and causing said teen to literally **bounce** in his lap. Neil gasped at the friction it caused between them and Herry smiled crookedly up at his new boyfriend, "Feels good, doesn't it." he cooed.

Neil nodded wordlessly since pleasure was crowding his coherent thoughts. He was urged to continue bouncing in Herry's lap thanks to the brunet's hand slapping him repeatedly on the ass. The mood was playful and electric for both, leaving Neil to press his body up against Herry and go on the defensive as he attached his mouth to Herry's neck. He kissed along Herry's throat and over his strong jaw until his lips came in contact with Herry's own.

The kiss was slow and deep, which caused the jumping motions to slow to an erotic rocking motion that was driving Herry up the wall. Neil parted their lips with a kittenish lick to Herry's lower lip. The larger teen couldn't help the moan that bubbled up in the back of his throat at the half lidded, lust hazed look on his little lover's face. "H…Herry, I want you…. to take me." Neil nearly whispered and Herry wasn't too sure if he had actually heard it...**until**... "Fuck me." Neil smiled and Herry's control finally broke. He had never heard Neil swear outwardly and it got his blood burning.

Herry grabbed Neil's thighs again and tipped him backwards onto the bed once more as he came up over top of the flushed and panting blond. He looked down into Neil's glowing azure eyes and smiled, "Whatever you say, Love." He purred, kissing the tip of Neil's nose before he got up and feverishly began to search for something. Neil raised himself up on his elbows to watch Herry enthusiastically search for whatever it was he wanted. Neil couldn't help but stare at Herry's well-built body and soon he found his wayward gaze settle on Herry's ass. What an ass it was!

He heard Herry whoop in triumph and suddenly the bed sagged with his weight as he jumped back onto it as Neil's form bounced up off the mattress, causing his legs to splay out in order to catch his own body weight. He finally settled back into place on the mattress and Herry dropped down to take his place between Neil's spread thighs, "So fucking beautiful." Herry whispered and reached out to cup Neil's cheek as the blond leant into his palm. "You're one to talk." Neil said, eyes shut. Herry chuckled, "I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome."

Neil shook his head and kissed Herry's palm, "Well than, get your handsome ass over here and finish what you started." Neil purred seductively as Herry scooted forward, on command, until Neil's legs were propped up around the brunet's waist and his soft thighs were brushing teasingly at his hips. Herry popped the cap on the tube of lubrication that he had found and smirked down at Neil who smirked right back. The brunet leant down and kissed Neil...for which he was slowly becoming addicted. He poured some of the cool gel blindly onto his fingers and set aside the tube for now. The muscular teen let his slicked fingers tickle Neil's ass before he circled the smaller teen's entrance.

The petite blond's thighs flexed at Herry's sides when he felt the fleeting touch and Herry instinctively deepened their kiss to distract Neil as he slipped a finger inside the hot body below him. The intrusion caused Neil to mewl sweetly into Herry's mouth for the initial invasion didn't really hurt, but it **had** felt odd and yet... weirdly comforting in a way. Herry moved his hand slowly against Neil causing the teen's legs to twitch slightly as his internal muscles tightened a bit. Herry wait patiently for a few minutes before he inserted a second finger, which caused Neil's legs to tighten slightly around him in mild discomfort.

Neil gave a slightly uncomfortable grunt and moved around to try and relieve the odd pressure. This made Herry immediately begin to move his fingers in and out of Neil's body, adding scissoring motions every now and then. Herry wanted to be sure that his little blond was well stretched, because **he** was a big boy...to put it simply. He eventually inserted a third finger and the answering response was a whimper of pain issued through their kiss from the back of Neil's throat. Herry pulled away from the heated kissed and rested his forehead against Neil's, "Shhhh, it will hurt for only a little while, but it will get better." He consoled and felt Neil forcing his body to relax around Herry's ever moving fingers.

Herry made sure that Neil was good and stretched by waiting for the smaller's reaction to the invasion to take a turn for the good. It didn't take long when Herry decided to thrust his fingers in at a different angle, causing Neil to cry out wantonly and arch his back sharply, "I have you now." Herry sang slightly and smiled in what could only be described as a lusty grin. Neil fastened his arms around Herry's shoulders, grasping for a firm hold on that well toned, broad back above him. Herry removed his fingers from inside Neil with a wet sound and grabbed up the lubrication quickly.

He swiftly covered himself as best he could considering he was shaking with his own need to be inside Neil's virgin body. He positioned himself at Neil's entrance and braced himself with his right hand near the blond's head, "Scream for me, Baby." He growled and Neil did just that as Herry drove home, gasping as the tight heat closed almost alarmingly around him. "So hot…uh…..tight!" the brunet grunted in pleasure as Neil's inner muscles squeezed him. Neil's breathy cry was part-in-part pleasure **and** pain. He felt the pain of the initial entry since Herry was indeed 'a big boy' and soon after the pleasure struck as Herry hit that amazing **something** deep inside him again.

That delicious feeling burned its way up his spine, causing him to writhe wildly. Herry grunted again as Neil's movements drove him over quickly to the edge of his endurance. He started with a slow pace that quickly escalated into 'bed-banging the wall', pounding Neil into mattress, kind of pace. Neil had even started moving with Herry, meeting him thrust for wild thrust. The burly teen latched onto the blond's mouth yet again, muffling his screams of pleasure as his tongue mimicked his other movements.

Without thinking on it Herry pushed his hand between their bodies and grasped Neil firmly in order to help him along. The model's whole body twitched noticeably at the added stimulation, his screams growing in intensity as Herry continued to plunder his mouth. After what seemed to be an eternity the brunet finally jerked his head back, gasping for air as he felt his climax rapidly nearing. He could tell Neil was close to his final 'fall' as well and sped up his already wild pace. Both were panting harshly, "Herry… Herry, please…. more!" Neil cried and Herry was **more** than happy to give it to his beautiful blond as Herry could feel his body begin to stiffen in anticipation of climax and he instinctively attached his mouth to Neil's throat. He suckled lovingly at the offered neck and slowly, unconsciously his mouth moved to where neck met should.

Herry's body suddenly seize up, muscles wracked with spasms throughout his large body at the same time Neil's did and both of them came together with a scream from Neil and a feral snarl from Herry who bit down into the junction of neck and shoulder. The sharp canines sunk into Neil's soft, pliable flesh forcing blood to well up to the surface, spilling into Herry's mouth. His hips jerked against Neil as Neil's thighs twitched against his own naked, sweat soaked skin.

Herry finally pulled away from his trembling partner, noticing the bite mark he had made and he bent again to clean it, soothing the mild sting he knew must be there as Neil's breath came in gasping pants along with Herry's deep breathing. The brunet eventually raised his head, resting his forehead against his beautiful lover's. "I love you, Neil." he said breathlessly and Neil turned his head up lethargically, kissing Herry softly, "I love you too, Herry." He returned quietly with a small and **very** satisfied smile on his face.

Herry smiled warmly and pulled himself out from within his love's tight, wet heat, slowly noticing the sticky white mess that was now between Neil's thighs and on both of their stomachs. He reached over the bedside and grab up a towel he had dropped from a previous shower and wiped them off tenderly.

He threw the towel back onto the floor once he was relatively satisfied with their state of cleanliness and rolled himself over, taking Neil with him so the smaller teen was resting half on top of him. Neil was beginning to doze off while Herry lazily ran his hands through the other boy's soft, sweaty hair, "Mine." Herry muttered sleepily and Neil snuggled up against him, "Yours." He murmured back and fell asleep.

Herry was not long to follow and soon the both of them were sleeping soundly. Unaware of the soft, dark laughter.

"So it begins."

* * *

**A.N. :** It's been a while since I wrote a sex scene. Hehe that was fun! I hope you all enjoyed the semi gratuitous sex. Lol! I'll see ya'll in the next chappie! Thankies for all the lovely reviews, chickas! Love ya'll muchly!


	4. friends are forever

**Love Within Blood**

**Disclaimer**: We've all heard these before, but for the sake of some I'll repeat it…I don't own this in any way, shape or form (except the plot, anyway). If I did...things would be drastically changed. **Sigh**

**Warning****: **This is yaoi or slash (considering that this is a North American produced...mostly...show) and that means boy on boy lovin'!

**A.N.****:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! (lol) I do promise to continue the old stories I have left for nearly two years. Once I can pick up the plots again. I apologize.

**Pairing****:** Herry/Neil

* * *

**Much Thanks: **

**lil-spife**: Thankies again for the fab review. I guess I'm kinda pulling a first in detailed fics for The Class of the Titans section. However, I can do way more damage than that when it comes to detailed sex scenes. Better mop up that drool and get a garbage can for the next round of it. X3

**Blackbutcherwolf**: Thanks for the exuberant review, I loved it! I love pushing the envelope a little.

**Raven Child2**: Hey there!I'm glad to know you have returned. I'm an animator so writing comes naturally...I guess. It's a fun way to get rid of my urges to maim my fellow co-workers. Lol!

**Jessubean: **thanks for the awesome review! I know exactly what you mean. I was disappointed to by the lack of GOOD Herry/Neil fics and any yaoi type fics in this section..for that matter. Glad I've pleased your tastes in fics.

**foxmask**: Heyathanks for the review. It seems quite a few people liked the pillow scene. I'm happy to know you like the dance scene on the beach. Ah, drunken teenagers, they'll do anything, lol! That was a fun scene to write.

ENJOY CHICKAS!

* * *

**Love Within Blood**

Herry was the first to crack an eye to the dawn of a new day only to hiss and promptly rolled over to go back to sleep. However, he stopped when he heard an alarmed squeal issue from one of his pillows forcing him to jump back and see that said pillow was glaring at him for nearly crushing it, "Hehehehe...sorry, Neil,…..I'm not a morning person." the brunet said, rubbing the back of his head in mild embarrassment. He cracked his eyes open again only to be greeted with Neil's feet propelling towards him, pushing him off of the bed. It was Herry's turn to squeal girlishly as he landed in an ungraceful heap on a **very** cold floor.

Neil dropped onto his back in a fit of laughter as the larger teen clawed his way back onto the bed, glaring at the smaller teen. Neil eventually stopped laughing and gave Herry an evil smirk of his own as the muscular male couldn't help but smile back **just** as evilly, "That's what you get for crushing me! OW! Does my backside ever **hurt**." Neil grinned through the small amount of pain shooting up his spine from last night's 'activities' as Herry seized his ankle and hauled him across the bed until he had the petite blond beneath him. Herry's smile turned positively wicked and he lunged forward, tickling Neil savagely along his ribs and stomach. The model scream-laughed and thrashed under the heavier teen, "HeeerrRRYYY, NOOOO!" he shrieked through his laughter as Herry did not concede mercy to the howling teen. Instead he sealed his mouth over Neil's flat stomach and blew a raspberry onto the flesh above the blond's bellybutton, causing the teen to literally wrap himself around Herry's head as he squealed loudly.

Herry managed to pull away smirking as he watched Neil's stomach muscles twitch wildly from the assault. The brunet chuckled, "Some**one** is rather...sensitive." he teased, Neil cuffed him upside the head and chuckled right back. Herry rose up and kissed Neil softly, "What a night that was and I'm glad it was with you." the brunet murmured as Neil smirked up into his face, "Buttering me up won't get a repeat you know…. at least not quite yet. You're a fucking **animal** you know! I'm surprised we didn't split our stitches."

Herry mock pouted and Neil rose up on his elbows to take Herry's quivering lower lip playfully between his teeth making Herry moan and grip at Neil's hips, firmly grinding down against him. Neil released his own grip on Herry's lip and pulled himself up to smack Herry across his bicep, "No! Bad Herry! Bad boy!" the young model called. Herry stopped and looked at Neil as the both of them broke up laughing. Neil was the first to catch his breath, "I need a shower, Love. I stink like sweat and sex."

Herry nuzzled Neil's throat, "I find it quite the turn on." He rumbled as Neil giggled when the brunet snuffled at his neck like an overgrown puppy. After a moment of taking in his partners addicting scent Herry finally pulled away with an overly dramatized sigh, "**Fine**, you can have your shower since you find it more important than me!" he said in a mock whining tone as Neil laughed and kissed the brunet's forehead as he managed to roll out from under the larger teen's body.

He looked around the room and found his shirt, however he had forgotten that Herry had torn it last night in order to get it off of him forcing Neil to sigh and toss it aside, proceeding to look around for something else to wear. His baby blues eventually landed on one of Herry's t-shirts and he went to it to pick it up. He shrugged after a moment of looking at the article and pulled it on over his head, pleased to find that it was long enough to cover his nudity since he couldn't find his pants **or** underwear either.

Neil turned to look at Herry only to hear a click and see a small pulse of light that signalled the flash of a little digital camera, "You didn't just take a picture of me like this, did you?" he asked, knowing very well that Herry had done **just** that. "You look so cute wearing my shirt, though. I couldn't help myself." Herry said, smiling the whole time, "Keep that one to yourself will ya." Neil finally said with a soft sigh. Herry only smiled wider, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let's go get that shower." He added and proceeded to throw Neil over his shoulder, holding him in place by a well-positioned hand to the ass.

Neil kicked and attempted to keep what little modesty he had left by trying to pull the resisting shirt back down his legs. "Put me down, Herry! This is unfair." He cried out and received an open handed smack to the ass, "Shhhh, Babe, we don't want to wake the others, now do we." the brunet quipped and Neil pouted, "Who says I **don't** want to wake them up. If I can't sleep in than they can't either."

Herry laughed again as he shut the door, to a rather large bathroom, behind him, ''That's some kinky shit, Babe. Hot.'' the muscular teen replied with a lusty rumble deep in his broad chest only to receive a light swat on the shoulder for it. He set Neil down on one of the cushioned seats lining the wall of the bathroom and went to start the shower. The little blond played idly with the hem of Herry's shirt as he watched the well-built teen test the water with his hand. The slim male was surprised, though, when Herry came back over and picked him up, spinning them both around. Neil laughed as the strong teen spun him 'round effortlessly and as soon as his feet touched the ground Herry was quick to whip the shirt Neil was wearing up and over his head. The larger teen than took Neil back into his arms, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Neil purred and tucked his head under Herry's chin, "Yes, you have." He said as he felt Herry's hand rub his back in soothing circles, "Than its only fair to ask you formally...Neil, will you go out with me?" Herry asked as he rested his head atop Neil's messy blond hair. "Yes I will, Herry." Neil returned feeling like all of this was just a wonderful dream. He wrapped his arms around Herry as the other kissed the top of his head, "Shall we clean up?" he heard Herry say as Neil nodded his head silently in return. Herry picked him up once more with a squeak of surprise issuing from the blond's throat at the sudden movement, stepping into the shower and under the warm spray of water.

Neil little squeak turned into an instant purr of delight when the water hit his body once Herry had set him down and grabbed up the soap instead. Neil proceeded to snatch up some shampoo and started cleansing his hair, "You know we're going to have to change our bandages when we get out." Neil mentioned and Herry looked down at both of their injuries. To be honest he had forgotten all about them in the heat of last nights hot and heavy passion, "So we are." He answered eventually and lathered up the soap in his hands as he started to clean his own body thoroughly. Neil shook his head with a soft smile, washing the shampoo from his hair and quickly put conditioner in.

Something was telling him that if he didn't hurry he wouldn't be getting fully clean so the smaller of the two took the soap from Herry as said teen started cleaning his own hair. However, while Herry was cleaning his hair he allowed his eyes to wander over Neil's body and as his eyes travelled up that lithe expanse of torso his gaze landed on the black, metallic collar around the blond's slender throat. Herry had forgotten about that damn collar too...just like he had forgotten about their wounds. He had been euphoric during the time he spent with Neil and he had conveniently forgotten about all their troubles, even Neil's suffering.

The trouble and pain were easy enough to forget now...Neil apparently had too...since Herry never really left Neil's side and with the brunet constantly around the young model had stopped having nightmares all together. Things had gone back to normal in the last few days or, at least, as **normal** as it ever got around the lot of them. Even Ares, when he **had** showed up, eventually went back to New Olympia saying that nothing exciting enough was happening, leaving the teens to their peace so that they could continue with their little vacation.

However, it was about time everyone started remembering that Cronus wasn't finished with Neil just yet. Herry mentally slapped himself when he finally remembered the last few words Cronus had said to him before he fell unconscious from blood loss those few days ago. Cronus was going to come back for Neil on the new moon! 'I need to talk to Jay and the others.' Herry thought as he washed out the shampoo in his hair and added the conditioner.

"Herry, are you okay?" He heard Neil say as Herry shook his head clear of the morbid thoughts running loose in his mind, "I'm good, Babe." He said with a small smile as Neil raised an eyebrow questioningly in answer. The brunet stood there feeling the tenseness of the atmosphere and wondered if Neil was going to grill him, "Fine. I believe you…. for my peace of mind, that is." was the blond's response as Herry took said blond in his arms and hugged him. "I can't believe this is happening." Herry murmured as Neil pulled away, "What is happening, Herry?" he asked innocently and Herry laughed, "Us." Was all he said back.

* * *

The boys eventually finished their shower, but not without **some** difficulty as Herry had started a spontaneous tickle war that had left them in a somewhat painful heap on the bottom of the tub. They had stood up wincing from their stretched stitching, took one look at each other and burst out in a fit of laughter. Once they recovered Neil had stood on his tiptoes and kissed Herry on the cheek, leaving the taller teen with a cute smile on his face as the smaller male stepped from the shower.

Herry followed after his love interest leisurely, grabbing a towel-like bathrobe from its hook and wrapped Neil effortlessly inside it. Neil, smiling gently up at the brunet, started rubbing himself down when Herry suddenly grabbed him and lifted him into his arms. The model automatically wrapped his arms around Herry's neck to balance himself as the big brunet nuzzled his nose against Neil's, "Shall we get dressed and go get some breakfast?" Herry asked as he started kissing Neil on the mouth. The blond giggled at the ticklish pecks, "We could get dressed if you'd stop molesting me!" he squealed happily as Herry found that particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Mmmmmm, but I **love** molesting you. You're so responsive." Herry purred into Neil's ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up the blonde's spine. "That's all well and good, but I'm getting hungry and I know that the bottomless pit you call your stomach is too." He laughed as Herry jerked his head back with a snort, "That was a low blow." He pretended to pout as Neil kissed his bottom lip.

Herry quickly smiled again and carried Neil to the blond's **own** room so he could actually wear something that fit him. The Descendant of Hercules walked into Neil's room and stopped short with a suddenly wicked smile on his handsome face and before Neil could even think to know what was going through the bigger teen's head he screamed in surprise as he was tossed through the air, landing on his mattress. His body bounced up high when Herry jumped on after him and soon the two were laughing hysterically, jumping up and down on Neil's large bed.

However, they weren't expecting to wake the entire house and soon enough their friends were gathered in Neil's room, watching the two jump on the bed childishly with smiles so radiant that everyone just **had** to join in too. Neil and Herry were joined quickly by Jay, Archie, Theresa, Odie and eventually Atlanta and within minutes everyone had grabbed up a pillow as an all out pillow brawl commenced. It took several more minutes before everyone found themselves lying on their backs moaning in defeat as Odie stood triumphantly over them. How **that** had ever happened none of them would ever know.

"I don't even want to know how you beat us all into the mattress." Archie whimpered from where he was holding his head, "And what is with people and hitting me in the head with pillows!" everyone laughed as Archie began to pout, but said pout was interrupted by a multitude of growling stomachs, which left everyone silent for all of a minute before they busted up laughing again. They proceeded to file from Neil's room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jay made breakfast for his team.

After breakfast was consumed almost greedily and the dishes cleaned everyone went their separate ways to get tidied up even though they had decided that today was going to be a 'stay in pyjamas' kind of day. All they were going to do was lounge around the cabin and watch movies until their brains melted from 'couch potato' overload. Herry had let Neil wander upstairs to tidy and groom himself, which relieved everyone, because that meant Neil was recovering from his nightmares and, ultimately, the attack.

Herry took this chance to gather the others in the living room so they could track when Neil was coming back downstairs, "I think this subject has been avoided long enough." Herry began, "I know that Cronus isn't finished with Neil...even if I don't know what he's up to. I do, however, remember when he's planning on coming back." The others leant forward in shock and anticipation. "Before I passed out from blood loss he said he would be back for Neil on the night of the new moon." Herry watched as the cogs in Jay's head began to turn.

"The new moon?" he said in an off-handed fashion and than quite suddenly his head shot up, "I get it!" the others jumped at his outburst and stared at him like he had grown another head. "He said he would be back on the night of the new moon. I'm guessing he'll come back around midnight." Confused looks followed this statement and Jay elaborated, "He's coming on the new moon, because it's the beginning of a new cycle. A clean slate per say. Something important must be happening that involves Neil?" he finished only slightly unsure of himself.

All the other teens could do in return was to blink stupidly at Jay, "How the fucking hell did you come up with that?" Herry spluttered eventually. Jay shrugged, "I'm good at it I guess. I mean it is kind of obvious when you mention the new moon." Everyone continued to blink slowly at the slighter built brunet. "Okay…...so maybe it's not. Call it a hunch than." Jay sighed and the others nodded rather mutely. "Okay so let's use that scenario for now...not that it clears anything up mind you. What can we do to help? We don't even know what Neil has that could possibly attract Cronus to him. Minus **you** that is, Herry." Odie said when Herry glared at him and mock threatened him with a raised fist.

"That will be harder to figure out." Jay muttered and looked at Herry, "Hey don't look at me! I don't know of any special traits Neil has….except in bed that is." He added with a perverted smirk plastered to his face. "HERRY!" the other five yelled in unison. Herry winced, "What? Whaaat! I'm just stating the truth." the larger brunet said. Unfortunately for Herry he was bombarded with pillows. The muscular teen dug himself out of the pillows eventually and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He fixed himself and once again became serious, "That aside, we also need to get that collar thing off of Neil's neck. I'm not sure why it's there, though?"

Jay looked at the bigger teen, "Herry, how could you not know about what that thing can do? I mean you were…..well….." Jay began, but couldn't quite finish, "Having sex." Herry finished and watched more than a few blushes paint cheeks. "Um…yes. Well, you touched it right?" Jay asked and Herry nodded though to be honest he wasn't too sure since he had been so focused on the sexual high he had gotten from being near Neil. "Did you not feel excruciating amounts of pain?" Jay went on to ask as Herry shook his head no.

Jay's mouth dropped open right along with the rest of them, "How's that possible! I barely touched it and I felt pain I **never** want to fucking feel again!" Jay nearly yelled and Odie slapped his hand over Jay's mouth to quiet him. Jay settled down into his seat again and stared disbelievingly at Herry as the larger teen shrugged, "I don't know why you got hurt and I didn't? Cronus is just one weird fucker that's all." Herry muttered, at a loss for words, "Maybe Cronus **wants** Herry to touch Neil?" Odie voiced out of the blue and everyone looked to him.

"Hey don't starting looking at **me**! I voiced an opinion, but it doesn't mean I have an answer!" the dark skinned teen said, waving his hands. "And so here we are back at square one than." Herry sighed in defeat as Jay glanced sadly at Herry who was starting to look rather dejected, "We may not know the reason behind that strange bondage piece, but we **do** know when Cronus is planning to strike. The new moon is four days from now, it may not leave us a lot of time to scheme our own plan, but at least we can prepare ourselves the best we can." Jay said, taking up his usual role as leader.

"You're right, Jay." Theresa said, "We have four days from today to prepare so let's get busy." She finished, but Herry held up his hand, "Not now. Let's give Neil at least one more day of peace and fun with his friends before we pull him back into his nightmare again." he said solemnly and the others nodded slowly in agreement. Jay sighed, "We can start planning…." They all froze as they suddenly heard light footsteps descending the stairs towards them, "Neil's coming!" Archie said and Jay nodded, "We'll start planning tomorrow. We'll talk to Neil later. There's no point excluding him and it will be easier for us to protect him when he knows what's happening." He got collective nods and than they quickly dispersed so as not to look suspicious.

Neil entered the living room just as they settled into more neutral positions forcing the model to stop for half a second in mild confusion before Herry leant out over the couch's armrest and grabbed Neil's wrist. He pulled Neil to him quickly, causing the teen to stumble and fall over the armrest and into his lap. Herry growled playfully as he nuzzled his nose to Neil's. He would have kissed Neil if the blond hadn't suddenly pulled away.

"Have you seen my mirror? I can't find it!" Neil said almost frantically as Herry blinked for a few seconds looking adorably confused, "I haven't seen it,Babe." He finally said and felt, as well as saw, Neil literally wilt. Over to Herry's left he heard Jay cough suspiciously into his fist, 'So **they** have something to do with Neil's mirror disappearing.' Herry thought wryly. He glanced sceptically at Jay and as he did he noted all the little smiles on his friend's faces as they feigned innocence.

Jay rose from the couch and went into the kitchen, "I'll grab us some snacks." Was all he said before he disappeared through the door only to came back moments later burdened with snacks and drinks. He sat down and all of half a second later he turned to Neil and Herry, "Hey, Neil, are you looking for this?" he said with fake innocence dripping from his words. Neil became excited and literally bounced in Herry's lap as he reached out effortlessly and took his mirror back. Immediately he opened the triple panelled mirror and froze with a small gasp.

Herry quickly looked at the mirror in Neil's hand and he too froze in place, "There's a picture of me **and** Neil?" Herry said in astonishment and looked at Jay over the blond's shoulder, "We figured that since you two are an item now that Neil should have both of you in his mirror." Jay said, in way of explanation, just as he was jumped by a bundle of happy blond. "Thank you, Jay!" He said happily and hugged Jay fiercely, "Thank you, everyone!"

The others got up from their respective spots and walked over to Neil and Jay to join in on the little hug fest. Herry smiled warmly at Neil and than down at the picture of them in the fourth panel at the bottom of the mirror. "When did you guys take this picture?" he asked and looked at them, "We took it when we were down at the beach. Theresa saw you two snuggling and couldn't help it. You two looked so happy. Than we got the idea to steal Neil's mirror and replace the picture of him with something more...suitable." Atlanta said from where she too was hugging Neil.

Herry smiled again, but soon had an armful of happy, squirming blond in his lap once again. Neil settled back against Herry and finally relaxed into a comfortable position in the other's lap while Archie went to the TV and popped in a video that they had picked out the night before, but never watched. He plopped back down on the couch to the right of Herry and Neil, settling deeply into the comfortable cushions of the couch while sitting on the floor in front of Archie was Atlanta with a big bowl of popcorn.

Jay was curled up with a pillow on the other side of Neil and Herry, looking relaxed and snug within his chosen spot. Theresa and Odie were in the double recliner. The both of them were tucked up in blankets and reclined back for maximum comfort as the movie 'The Pirates of the Caribbean' came onto the screen. The lot of them settled in for an afternoon of swashbuckling hilarity.

* * *

After six hours of movies the seven teens finally decided that they would call it quits before their brains turned to mush and all that was left was a bunch of drooling morons. The television was turned off and shortly there after multiple forms of stretching commenced as seven different teenagers felt various joints pop. "Now **that** was a movie marathon if I've ever seen one." Archie groaned as he stretched further. The group of friends filed from the living room and advanced onto the porch for some much loved sun and more fun.

The seven teens raced each other to the back door of the cabin and into the light of day. However, their little race turned into a game of tag as even Herry and Neil participated despite their injuries. Atlanta tagged Jay and took off like a streak as the young leader realized he wouldn't be able to catch her no matter how hard he tried. Instead he set his sights on Odie, knowing that the brains of their team wouldn't be able to escape. Odie saw Jay coming and took off running like he had the very hounds of hell on his heels. He ducked and weaved through the trees only to have Jay tackle him shortly there after. Jay laughed as he got off of Odie's inert form and than bent back down to tag him across the shoulders, "You're it, Odie!"

The bespectacled boy growled and tried to lunge at the frisky Descendant of Jason, but he missed miserably as Jay nimbly twisted out of reach. The lithe brunet took off like a shot as Odie scrambled to his feet with a determined look on his face. However, being the brains of the outfit Odie decided on a sneak attack, targeting a...rather big object. He could see Herry trying to slink across the lawn, keeping to the tree line of the forest in an attempt to stay inconspicuous. Odie had situated himself in a tree near the bigger teen and watched him intently from his perch. He waited until Herry was directly under him before he dropped down onto the teen's broad shoulders, making Herry jump and squeal loudly with surprise, "YOU'RE IT!" Odie yelled through hysterical fits of laughter.

He jumped away quickly as Herry tried to reach up and snatch him from his new perch on the teen's back, "Too slow, Herry!" he called as he ran away, still laughing. Herry grunted and crossed his arms when an idea came to him and he turned, sprinting away with an evil smirk of his face. He saw Archie running in his direction and knew his chance was coming, "He's coming this way, Archie!" Herry yelled and Archie nodded his thanks breathlessly as he met with Herry and went to run in the other direction when Herry suddenly close-lined him. The brunet reached down chuckling, "Don't trust anyone, Arch. You're it." He said mildly and ran away from the mumbling Descendant of Achilles.

"That's dirty pool!" He yelled after Herry's retreating form, "If you're going to play dirty than so am I!" and he went in search of his own victim, a pretty blond one that is. He came across Neil making a break for the trees and as the blond came bolting in his direction Archie spread his arms wide to catch the blond who had been looking over his shoulder. Neil turned his head just in time to collide with a certain purple haired teen who was blocking his path. The two went for a swift tumble with Neil landing on top of Archie, "Uh-oh." Was all the blond got out before he tried to scramble off of Archie to avoid being tagged.

Archie had other ideas and quickly seized Neil's wrists, pushing the teen onto his back so that Archie was now straddling Neil's hips as he placed the blond's wrists in one hand and began tickling the model with his other. Neil screamed as Archie's fingers danced over his sensitive stomach. Herry heard the scream and came running, "Hey!" he yelled as he saw Archie mercilessly tickling Neil, "You fought dirty...so I am too." Archie said with a wicked grin on his face. "You're it, Neil!" he said and quickly released the gasping blond to run away.

Herry came over and reached out a hand, "Tag me and we **tag-team**." He said with a lecherous smile plastered to his lips. Neil mirrored the smile with one of his own and tapped Herry's hand as he rose to his feet and the two took off after the purple haired teen with vengeance in mind. It didn't take them long to corner Archie as the others peeked out of hiding to see what Archie was squealing so girlishly about.

They watched as Neil and Herry carried Archie right by them by his legs and armpits and headed around to the front of the cabin at a trot. Jay knew something was up and motioned for the others to follow and watch. Atlanta ran into the cabin at full speed to snag the camera in case something awesome was about to happen and they most certainly were not disappointed in the least. They watched the two smirking lovers carry a struggling Archie down to the surf as Atlanta fired up the camera and ran down to the beach with the others to take a video of the amusing little twist in their game.

Neil and Herry waded into the surfer until their knees were submerged and began rocking Archie back and forth. Archie screamed as he was loosed into the air and sent sailing into the shallows of the clear, blue water. The purple haired male hit with a solid smack, coming up spluttering and squealing like a little girl once again as his fear of the water had him in a mad scramble for solid ground. The others were in hysterical fits of laughter at the way he reacted to his up close and personal meeting with his mortal enemy; water. "You're it, Archie!" Neil howled with laughter.

Neil and Herry waded back to shore only to fall over holding their sides in hysteria, "Y…you look l…like a drowned rat!" Neil howled and that only made the others drop to the sand and laugh harder, "That was **SO** **UNFAIR**!" Archie whined and he shook himself of the water. "You **so** deserved it!" Herry laughed, "And **you** close lining me was **fair**?" Archie tried to defend himself as Herry only laughed harder. Jay finally managed to get some semblance of control over himself and sat up on his knees, "We can **so** not play a simple game without playing dirty, can we." He gasped out and the others nodded with tears in their eyes.

It took them several minutes to calm down and when they finally did every last one of them was lying in the sand. At this point it was well into the early evening hours and the sun was starting to make its way to the horizon. The seven heroes lay in silence for what seemed like an eternity when Neil's unusually meek voice broke the silence, "I want to thank you guys for caring and giving me at least today to forget about everything horrible that has happened up until now." he said almost too softly as all but Neil rose up on their elbows to look down at the blond still lying on his back.

"I know what you were talking about before I came downstairs. I was listening in after all. I know Cronus will be back for me, though for what I don't know. I understand that much and I'm not going to run away and I know that I'm not thought of much as a **fighter**, but this is my freedom that's on the line and I need to protect it." Neil said softly as Herry immediately spoke up, "You don't have to do this alone. I'm here to help protect you….**we're** here to protect you."

Neil waved him off, "I know that, Herry, and I appreciate it, really I do. However, as long as we don't really know what he wants there isn't much we **can** do. We may know when he's coming, but fat lot of good that will do us in the end. He's after something bigger than all of us combined, perhaps bigger than life itself...whatever the hell **that** is, anyway." Neil said stiffly as the air about them became solemn and quiet. During the extended silence Neil unconsciously pulled at the black, metallic collar about his neck.

"There's no need to worry, Neil. We're all here to help you and we'll make sure Cronus doesn't get you." Jay said, "I swear it on my soul." And Neil could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was determined not to shed those tears though, for he knew he needed to be stronger than that. He knew he was the weakest link in the team and he also knew that his friends still thought he was that weak link even if they didn't actually voice it.

"Thank you, Jay." He said, almost too silent for anyone to hear. Herry felt the lead weight settling over Neil and knew he had to lift it before it crushed him. Herry stood up and grabbed Neil by the hand, effortlessly lifting the blond onto his feet. It wasn't long before the others were also on their feet, dusting themselves off, "Come on. We aren't finished having fun yet and I plan to continue taking full advantage of our vacation." Herry said happily as he pulled Neil down the beach. The others followed shortly behind the two.

Neil couldn't help but smile at the fact that Herry would do anything to make him happy. Herry made him actually **feel** like he was safe. Despite that little fact, though, he was still reminded of his nightmares where Herry had been killed in front of him and the reality that so readily smacked him in the face. He knew nothing could stop Herry from trying to protect him, but, likewise, nothing was stopping Cronus from attempting to or actually **killing** Herry the next time. There was also the chance that Cronus would finish the entire job and kill everyone who were close to Neil.

Either that or he would keep them all alive long enough to witness what he had been planning. Neither of those options made Neil warm and fuzzy. The blond glanced up at Herry through his bangs and his morbid thoughts once again flew from his head at the sight of the glowing aura of happiness surrounding Herry and the others walking along behind them. He couldn't help but let himself be swept away with them and for once it wasn't just about himself. It was about everyone that played a part in his life, that truly loved him for **him**.

* * *

Seven exhausted teens stumbled through the cabin's front door later in the evening. They were completely worn out from all the days activities and it didn't help that they were all covered head to toe in dirt. Herry and Archie had finagled them into a wrestling match in the mud that they had created with a hose in the backyard. Even Theresa and Odie took part in the matches, winning a few themselves. Though, it had become dark and the stars had come out by the time they were too exhausted to continue their little grudge matches.

They, eventually, all waved each other a goodnight and went their separate ways to clean themselves up for bed. Theresa and Atlanta dragged themselves down their corridor to their own rooms while the boys went up one more floor to their own level. Once on their own floor said boys grunted an extra goodnight and went to seek out their own showers. Herry grabbed Neil's hand and led him back to his own room where they grabbed two night shirts of Herry's and went across the hall to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It took them a short while to cleanse themselves, being **too** tired to do anything else, but clean their hair and wash the caked mud from their bodies.

They dried themselves off silently and Herry noticed that Neil was pretty much asleep on his feet by the time he could be considered dry. He wrapped Neil in his towel and picked him up bridal style. He walked them both back across the hall with their nightshirts in hand and sat down on his bed after kicking his door closed. He settled Neil in his lap and went about clothing the boy who was slowly going limp in his hold. The blond let Herry's scent carry him into the safe, warm dreams that tended to come when the built teen was with him. He had had no nightmares of the cloaked man since Herry started staying with him at night and he loved it.

Herry lay the blond slowly down on the bed and dressed himself next. He climbed onto the bed's surface shortly after that and snuggled up to Neil's warm body seconds later. The smaller buried his head under Herry's chin and fell asleep instantly as the brunet smiled softly and held him comfortably in his arms, "We'll start planning out strategies tomorrow. We won't let Cronus have you." Herry muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A.N. :** Well, there is another instalment. Sorry it took me a while to get it out to ya'll. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chappie to line up and deliver. I decided on a sweet filler chappie as a calm before the storm. I hope this makes the build up worth it? Thanks for the reviews, you're all great, chickas. See ya soon!


	5. prophecy's end

**Love Within Blood**

**Disclaimer**: We've all heard these before, but for the sake of some I'll repeat it…I don't own this in any way, shape or form (except the plot, anyway). If I did...things would be drastically changed. **Sigh**

**Warning****: **This is yaoi or slash (considering that this is a North American produced...mostly...show) and that means boy on boy lovin'!

**A.N.****:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! (lol) I do promise to continue the old stories I have left for nearly two years. Once I can pick up the plots again. I apologize.

**Pairing****:** Herry/Neil

**ADDITIONAL WARNINGS****:** this chappie has semi-graphic sex in it. So if you like that then read on chickas. Oh and I apologize for any grammatical errors (it's a warning isn't it).

* * *

**Much Thanks: **

**Blackbutcherwolf**: Thank you for another awesome review. Hehehehe yah, Neil was sore after his night of fun. I hope this chappie works out as well as the rest have.

**lil-spife**: Hey there! Thankies for the review! You bet I put the mirror in. I do apologize about the long overdue chappie, but I had a rather large block I needed to bypass. I can't wait for your fic to hit the net and I'm also glad to know that you included our little inside joke. Lol! Enjoy!

**foxmask**: Heya! Yay wanting Chronos to come back is a tad sadistic (LOL), but you get your wish anyway, sweetie.

**Lisa**: Thank you so much for the review. Hehehehe….. you know what? I was planning another sex scene for this chappie. You have good timing there, kiddo. I hope you enjoy this climactic sex scene as much as the last (evil grin).

**xXiluvfanficsXx**: Thankies! I thought it was about time to get a good, more graphic yaoi fic out there. However, I do give props to the other writers as well. My fav writer for this section is SilentWater13 (even if she doesn't get into the graphic details… sigh maybe one day). I hope you enjoy this chappie too. There are some lovely twists coming up for this fic in later chappies.

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad to know that you think Herry/Neil rocks. Enjoy much!

**Emiko Mihara**: Wow!That was a really enthusiastic review. You made me a happy writer. I keep getting such awesome reviews from my readers, how can I not keep writing!

**The OddBird**: I have another thumbs up for my fab pillow fight scene from. I loved writing it! I'm so in love with my readers right now! Such great reviews! Love for this chappie!

ENJOY CHICKAS!

* * *

**Love Within Blood**

Three days had passed since their **last** day of fun and from when they had shortly discussed the fact that Cronus would return to finish what he had started. It was the calm before the storm hit it's metaphorical zenith. They had sat for hours on end for three damn days, trying to think of how best to handle the situation and, unfortunately, **nothing** seemed to arise from any of their collective brainstorming sessions. Now all they had left was one day. Cronus would be returning tonight for Neil and the tension in the air was more than palpable as everyone felt like they were being slowly choked by it. They were jumpy and very much on **edge** as Herry had refused to leave Neil's side since they had awoken that morning.

Herry was making sure that Neil was as comfortable as he could be, considering the situation, "There's no point racking our brains now." Neil suddenly said, limp against Herry's side, "If we couldn't think of something in the last three days than what makes us think we will **now**." the blond sighed as they could feel the hope draining from Neil in waves. The teen had become listless and withdrawn in the lat twenty-four hours. Herry felt pain seize his chest at the sight of the usually exuberant teen now but a shell of himself and he hated it, to say the least.

Jay clenched his fists, "We can't give up now!" he said in a near growl of frustration, "I refuse to let things end this way!" and he punched his fist into the nearest wall, creating a spider webbing crack up the wall. "There has to be **something** we can do?" Jay continued, but fell silent shortly there after. The room fell into a full, stifling silence once again and Neil rose to his feet, slowly leaving the room. Herry looked quickly at Jay and their leader nodded his head for the super strong teen to follow their miserable blond. Herry lifted himself to his feet and exited the room the teens were currently occupying.

He found Neil curled up on one of the comfy porch swings not a moment later, facing the beach and the warm afternoon sun. Neil had his knees drawn up under his chin with his arms wrapped securely around them, watching the water lap at the soft, pale sands of the beach with a rather detached air about him. Herry walked silently up behind the teen and easily lifted the other into his arms, sitting down behind him and wrapping Neil in his embrace. Herry rested his head on Neil's quivering shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to the blond's lovingly.

The brunet glanced out towards the water and from the corner of his eye he saw a glint of warm, golden metal. He looked down and saw that Neil had his three-panelled mirror open in his hands. It was flipped open so that Herry could see the picture of him and Neil that Jay and the others had snuck into the additional bottom panel. That had only been a handful of days ago and now here they were fearing for what had yet to come. The Descendant of Hercules bit his lip in anger. He finally had Neil's love and the petite blond had his...now Neil was going to be taken from him! It wasn't fair to either of them!

"Herry,….I don't know what's going to happen to me…to everyone...come midnight tonight, but you have to know that I really do love you." Neil suddenly said and Herry had nearly missed it due to the soft pitch of Neil's voice. The bigger teen pulled the smaller firmly against his body and kissed the side of his neck, "I know, Neil, and I love you too, but as far as Cronus goes I'm making sure **nothing** bad happens." He returned. He could feel Neil's hand come to rest against his forearm as the trembling in the model's body increased slightly. The blond suddenly turned in Herry's grasp, surprising the larger teen slightly, "Thank you, Herry." He whimpered as he buried his face into the base of the brunet's neck.

They sat in silence for a long time, comfortable with just resting against one another. Neil could feel his worries sliding into the back of his mind as Herry's warmth overtook his senses. The blond was about to say something to Herry when his body suddenly seized up. For all of half a minute his body was rigid within Herry's arms than, suddenly, pain exploded through his being like a wild fire. Neil's high-pitched scream carried on the wind for miles causing Herry to jump in alarm when that cry was torn from Neil's throat. He had been about to ask what had made the model tense when the teen had suddenly arched with a fierce snap of his spine. Neil's screams of torment were endless as he thrashed within Herry's increasingly tightening hold.

"Neil! **NEIL**!" Herry called to the blond, but the teen could no longer hear anything in his immediate surroundings. In fact his surrounds became utterly none existent as the pain increased ten fold with every struggled breath he took. He was pulled; body, mind and soul from everything he knew and loved. The pain consumed everything that was **Neil** until he was left floating in nothing but darkness and pain.

Herry was left desperately holding onto a twisting, screaming blond. Though, his head suddenly jerked around as the front door was forced open and left to bang uselessly against the wall as his friends came stampeding to their side. They froze at the sight of the howling blond who was clawing rather desperately at his own throat, "It's that collar!" Jay said in alarm and Herry's first instinct was to remove it. However, Jay jumped forward and slapped Herry's hand away from Neil's throat, "Don't touch it!" the slimmer brunet yelled.

Herry looked torn, but Jay stepped in quickly, "Take him upstairs!" their leader ordered as Herry quickly obeyed and took the still struggling model into his arms. He used his strength to hold Neil in place so that he wouldn't hurt himself further and made a mad dash inside. The others followed the muscular teen up the stairs to his room where Herry placed Neil on the bed and promptly held him down, "We're going to have to restrain him. We don't know how long he will keep struggling like this." Jay said and Herry had to bite his tongue at the idea, "Fine." He said slowly as Archie ran from the room to find something to restrain the pained blond.

Neil's screams eventually died to breathless cries by the time Archie returned with scarves in hand, "This was all I could find that wouldn't hurt him." the purple haired boy said as Jay nodded and told Herry to hold Neil down while they secured his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. It took several long, **agonizing** minutes until they secured Neil's limbs good and tight, affording him only minimal movement. Herry felt hurt by the fact that they had to restrain the teen, like he was a wild animal. The burly male, however, looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "We had to do it. He would have really hurt himself if we hadn't restrained him." Jay said quietly as his eyes drifted to the collar around Neil's throat.

Herry turned back to Neil and felt his heart sink into his stomach when Neil suddenly seized up again and his strangled cry was cut off like he was being choked. The blond's body arched as high as it could considering the restraints and than slumped heavily back onto the mattress in a dead faint, "Neil?" Herry asked as the teen's head fell to the side against the pillow below him. A whimper was his only answer...

* * *

_As the pain finally receded and his vision cleared he knew where he was. He remembered the grisly surroundings well even if he hadn't seen them in several days. He whimpered as his gaze drifted around only to land on something he thought he would never have to see again. His scream of terror pierced the oppressive air around him as the bloody, dead body of a _**one**_ Descendant of Hercules greeted him. It was clear that the teen trussed to the post was long since dead. Beside him were all the others he knew and cared for._

_Their eyes were once again staring at him with something akin to hatred in their depths and he knew they were accusing him for Herry's death. His body went suddenly rigid when he felt a large hand slide up his spine, "It's been a while hasn't it, my Dear?" Came a voice he had viciously hoped he would never have to hear again, "This time _**he**_ will not stop me from invading your dreams. The time has come my pretty puppet and now_** I **_pull the strings. You will concede your body, blood, mind and soul to me. It is time for you to prepare yourself for the new moon." _

_A large hand crept up over his frightened azure eyes and another settled around his throat. He flinched violently when a solid body pressed against his smaller frame, causing him to whimper softly as he felt his torturer's breath caress his ear. His body stiffened as uncomfortable warmth emitted from his tormentors hands over his eyes and throat. He suddenly cried out as the warmth began to burn his tender skin, forcing him to thrash in his captors hold and as suddenly as it began...it stopped. The tortured went limp as his tormentor pulled away and he fell back into the man's arms._

_His eyes were a faded blue and as blank as a starless night sky, "You will belong to me soon enough, but you must take that first step toward the new moon before we meet again." His tormentor said darkly and set his captive down upon amongst something soft. The man in black melted back into the shadows from whence he came..._

* * *

Six hours had flown by since Neil had fallen into unconsciousness. It was a difficult couple of hours as every once in a while the air would be filled with the blond's screams, like he was being torn apart from the inside. However, Jay would not let Herry unbind Neil from the bed in case the poor blond went into another fit. As it stood at the moment though it was only **Herry** at Neil's side, for the others had gotten hungry and went to make something to eat. Herry had refused to leave Neil's side.

The brunet looked out the window to see the sun was well over the horizon and that only a thin layer of rosy pink dusk was left and due to his out-of-body concentration the muscular teen nearly hit the roof when he heard an audible moan issuing from behind him. He whipped around and saw that Neil was moving his head from side to side in a fashion that clearly stated he was waking up and trying to clear his head as his limbs twitched periodically in an attempt to better position himself. Herry bit his lip in worry and went to his side immediately, beginning to untie the scarves from Neil's ankles and wrists without a second thought.

The larger male almost jumped for joy when he saw his boyfriend crack his eyes open and shift into a more neutral position. "Neil." Herry said softly and Neil's head turned slowly in the direction of Herry's voice. The blond smiled softly, "Yah." Was all he said as Herry bent down and hugged Neil to his broad chest. "Oh god, I was so worried!" the brunet choked out and Neil wrapped his arms loosely around Herry's shaking shoulders. "I'm fine, Herry." The tousled blond whispered. The bigger boy rubbed his cheek against Neil's and was shocked to find his soft skin rather cold.

He pulled away holding the blond at arms length and to his sudden understanding he found that **all** of Neil's body was cold! "Neil, your skin is so cold." He stated dumbly and the blond cocked his head to the side in response...as if Herry was making no sense at all, "Now that you mention it...I am a little chilled, but I know how you can make it better." The blond said so sweetly it was seductive. Neil placed a cold hand against the back of Herry's neck and pulled the super strong teen against him again.

Neil sealed his mouth against the brunet's with a soft moan as his left leg slid up Herry's right leg to loop over his hip and lower back, "Take me, Herry. Make me warm. Make me cry for you." He murmured against Herry's lips as they parted. The brunet's eyes were wide from surprise at Neil's abrupt and rather strange request. As far as he was concerned Neil was shy about 'the affairs of the bedroom' and never asked for these things so boldly.

Herry may have been shocked, **however**, he could also **not** deny being horribly turned on by Neil's seductive manner. He gave in.

**(sex from this point on, kiddies!)**

Once again there was the sound of ripping material and soft breathy gasps as a shirt was torn from a writhing body. Not long after the soft thump of that shirt hitting the floor was heard a pair of baggy pants and boxers joined it; which were followed closely by another shirt, a pair of pants and underwear.

Neil gave a breathy moan as Herry suckled at his throat, just under the black, metallic collar as Herry situated himself between Neil's splayed thighs and used it to the best effects. He moved against the blond gently, causing Neil to keen at the lack of friction. Though, the larger male was quite surprised when the blond suddenly snarled and swiftly rolled them over until the smaller boy was sitting astride his hips. It was at this point that he noted the distant, but feral look in Neil's dull blue eyes, 'Wait! Neil's eyes aren't a dull blue! They're a vibrant colour.' Herry thought, mildly confused, but Neil didn't give him time to dwell on that particular thought.

Neil quickly covered Herry's jaw and neck with tender, lingering kisses, but paused at the hollow of the brunet's throat as he dipped his tongue to the sensitive flesh. Herry purred at the attention he was receiving as Neil travelled slowly south to something that needed the most attention...in Herry's opinion. The brunet moaned throatily as Neil's tongue slid over the head of his hard cock and he knew immediately that **this** was something he would **love** to have Neil do more often. The blond's ears pricked at the guttural noise issuing forth from his lovers throat and smiled saucily.

Herry's groan turned into a cry of ecstasy when Neil suddenly took his dick into the back of his throat and purred softly around the rock hard flesh. Herry felt like he was dying, coming back to life and dying again as what he was feeling was indescribable to him! Neil smirked around Herry as he twisted his tongue under the sensitive head of the brunet's erection. The brunet, in question, twisted like a madman in a straightjacket and drove his hands into Neil's soft and messy blond hair. He gripped the smaller boy's hair hard enough to make said boy wince slightly at the pressure being applied.

However, for Herry the intense pleasure didn't last long enough as Neil pulled away with a last kittenish lick. The blond slid back up Herry's body until he was nose to nose with the Descendant of Hercules. Herry's chest was heaving at this point, causing Neil to rise and fall slightly with the motions of the larger male's breaths, " Sweet, fucking Gods, Neil! Where the hell did you learn to do that! The last time I checked you were technically a virgin!" Herry gasped out between calming breaths and was shocked to hear Neil laugh somewhat darkly. "I guess I'm just a...naturally, Herry." He said with an almost twisted smile on his face. Though, Herry didn't have long to contemplate that smile **or** the strange, faded look to Neil's eyes before the young model sealed his lips to Herry's.

The brunet's slightly shaking hands came up and clutched almost fiercely at the suddenly fiery blonde's hips. Neil mewled at the pressure of Herry's grip at the soft skin of his hips as he reached up and tugged at chestnut coloured hair to signal to the teen about the heavy grip he was using. The message went through after several long seconds and Herry's grip lightened, but didn't completely release Neil. The burly male began forcing the blond's hips to rock against him and the smaller let Herry take a bit of a lead on him as his mouth trailed up to Herry's ear. The petite boy nipped at Herry's ear playfully, causing the bigger teen to growl with pleasure, directly into Neil's own ear. The brunet moved his head just enough so his tongue could slide along Neil's now offered neck and shoulder.

His tongue slid over the bite mark he had made several nights ago and his blood thrilled at the thought that it was still there and that Neil was his forever. It was probably going to scar, considering how much force Herry had used and the angle at which he had bit the smaller teen. Knowing this he felt his pride and protectiveness rise. Neil was all **his** to love and protect and he'd be absolutely damned if he didn't do both. However, Neil managed to cut off his train of thought by licking the shell of his ear and sucking on his earlobe softly forcing Herry to buck up into his love, causing the blond to bounce slightly in his lap. Both boys purred at the friction felt between their bodies, but it wasn't enough for Herry. He needed that last and final step of the ancient ritual know as sex.

Neil had other things in mind, however, and climbed off of Herry entirely, which left Herry not too pleased. Neil sauntered, hips swaying seductively, over to the dresser where a small CD player sat. He chose a CD from the case that Herry had brought with him and popped it into the little electronic device. Herry had quite the array of music at his disposal and Neil had chosen Latin music with a lively beat. Screw romantic music! He beckoned for Herry to come to him with a wave of his finger. The brunet sat up and slid off the bed to join Neil in the middle of the room as the song Dance Dance by Thalia emitted through the speakers of the player. Neil pulled Herry flush against his body as the beat began.

The model twisted around until his back was pressed to Herry's chest as they moved to the beat of the music. Herry's hands slowly came up to clutch Neil's swaying hips to his, creating delightful friction where Herry rubbed against Neil's ass. As the beat picked up a minute into the song Neil suddenly slid down Herry's body, brushing every part of his backside against Herry's crotch as he went. Said movement sent a spike of pleasure rocketing up Herry's spine. Once he was in a crouch Neil twisted around so he was facing Herry and slid his way back up the other's body. As he came level with Herry's erection he gave a teasing lick to Herry's thigh and proceeded back into a standing position.

Herry promptly wrapped his arms around Neil's lithe frame and yanked the smaller male flush against him as his hands took a firm grip on Neil's soft ass. They twisted and turned with the music as their bodies collided together time and again. As the music lulled for a minute and they slowed to a sultry sway of their hips Neil's leg slid up till it hooked around Herry's hip. The blond's little move pulled them more intimately against each other and Herry moaned deep in his broad chest. Neil pushed up onto the tips of his toes that were still on the ground until he was near Herry's ear, "I want you to fuck me." Neil whispered and just like their first time Herry's control melted into non-existence. A Neil using swear words was a **huge** turn on to Herry and made the brain between his legs switch into overdrive as the one in his head shut off.

Herry's right hand slid swiftly from Neil's ass to hook behind his other knee and lift his leg to wrap around his hip, joining its twin. Once Neil had secured his legs around Herry's waist the brunet's right hand strayed back to the blonde's ass as Herry carried his little love over to the dresser and quickly snatched up the tube of lubrication before letting go of Neil completely, knowing the blond's legs and arms would hold him up until Herry was done preparing himself. He slicked his fingers up and started pressing one of his fingers to Neil's entrance, but the blond stopped him, "No. Just fuck me, Herry. I want to feel **you** not your fingers."

Herry's brain started working again, wondering why Neil wouldn't want to be prepared first since they had only had sex **once** before and Neil would still be completely unaccustomed to his rather impressive size. However, Neil promptly stopped that train of thought by thrusting his hips wantonly against Herry's cock. Herry's hand flew to his erection and quickly slicked himself up. He than grabbed Neil's ass and spread him wide so he could enter him a little more easily, "Do it fast." Neil moaned breathlessly in Herry's ear as the brunet complied without anymore rational thought. He thrust up forcefully into the small blond in one hard push as Neil screamed at the painful intrusion, leaving Herry to note vaguely, through his pleasure clouded mind, that Neil tried to pull himself off of his erection with a harsh cry. However, that cry was suddenly cut off by what seemed to be a forced groan and Neil suddenly changed his mind once more and slid back onto Herry's erection.

Yet again the blond didn't give Herry any time to contemplate his strange mood swings and immediately began to move against the brunet. Neil's legs flexed and loosened around Herry's hips as he rose and fell against the strong teen who couldn't help but moan right along with Neil, hips starting to jerk of their own volition. The brunet was nearly clawing at the backs of Neil's thighs and ass as Neil twisted, jerking against him maddeningly. This position was utter ecstasy for the both of them and in a matter of minutes both were vocalizing said ecstasy into the increasingly darkening sky.

Neil's body suddenly arched back, causing the teen to let go of his grip around Herry's neck completely. A cry of pure, unadulterated pleasure was torn from his very being as Herry hit that oh so wonderful sweet spot deep within him while his lover easily supported Neil's weight by placing his hands at the small of the blond's back. The larger teen could feel Neil shaking against him as he continuously pounded against his lover's prostate. Neil reached a hand up and Herry grasped it, pulling his little lover firmly against him again. Herry was starting to growl once more and backed Neil up until the smaller's body was pressed securely onto the cool surface of the wall behind them.

He than grabbed Neil's right leg and pulled it sharply off his hip, placing Neil so that his foot could touch the ground before he snatched up Neil's left leg and lifted it as high as it could go. To Herry's surprise Neil was **very** flexible and it allowed for a position that left Neil completely open to Herry's feverish assault. The brunet had more room to move now and took maximum advantage of it. As a result he had Neil screaming and clutching at the wall as his pace was at a speed where he could almost be sure the wall behind them would collapse from the pressure he was using. He was also mildly surprised that he **hadn't** crushed Neil's lithe body in his mad pace to reach his climax.

"Uh…..ha…**uuuuhhhh**…..more, HeeerrRRYYY!" Neil finished with a scream and Herry loved how his little blond sounded in the heights of passion. However, instead of complying he pulled out completely, grabbing Neil around the waist and threw him through the air, with a growl, to land on the bed. The brunet jumped on after him and proceeded to flip the blond over so he was on his hands and knees. However, Herry wasn't quite pleased with the position and slapped a hand down between Neil's shoulder blades, thus forcing the teen's upper body into the mattress below them, "FUCK ME!" Neil cried out and Herry drove home, causing Neil to scream. The larger male had no control over his body anymore and frankly it was starting to scare him, but he couldn't slow down and he **knew** that Neil was bleeding now...he just couldn't stop!

He growled pleasurably into Neil's ear as the teen below him let out a moan of his own, even if it was slightly forced. He felt his completion nearing as his instincts told him that Neil was nearly there as well, "Uh….. going to come…." Herry grunted as the two of them moved together. He felt Neil starting to tense under his hands, "Come for me, Baby." Herry purred into Neil's ear while the blond screamed as his inner muscles tightened around Herry, causing them to come together.

Herry bent down over Neil and bit into the love mark he had given the blond, during the first time they had had sex, as the grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight loudly, adding an echoing charm to the night while Neil's pleasured scream took on an otherworldly pitch as blood filled Herry's mouth. The young model's body bucked beneath Herry's, causing them to roll onto their sides as Neil's arms wrapped harshly around his stomach and Herry's mouth remained attached to the wound he had given Neil while his orgasm passed. Eventually he pulled out forcing a soft cry from Neil as Herry's essence and his own blood coated his inner thighs and the sheets beneath him. The blond curled in on himself as pain suddenly shot through his abdomen and his cries turned to a higher pitched shriek.

Herry's pleasurable daze seemed to break as Neil's cry of pain now registered in his conscious mind, making him sit up quickly, noticing the damage he had done, "Neil!" he cried as he pulled the blond to him. Neil's cries dulled to loud whimpers, for all of a minute, when his body suddenly arched backwards, forcing his spine to crack unpleasantly loud in Herry's ears.

Neil's hands shot to his throat and began clawing at the metallic collar secured around his flesh just like he had done earlier. Herry watched with renewed horror as the collar began to glow a fiery red, obviously starting to burn at Neil's soft skin. Instinctively Herry reached to tear the thing from Neil's neck and, for the first time ever, he felt what Jay had described to him, blinding pain was all Herry could feel. It took over all of his senses and he was forced to numbly release Neil's own pained form just to stop the pain from coursing through his own body.

Herry twitched harshly beside a thrashing Neil and after what seemed like an eternity he heard laughter; a dark, **sinister** laughter that could rock a person to their very core and leave them feeling hollow long after. Herry's world came back to him slowly as the pain started to recede and his vision began to return. He stopped breathing when he saw just **who** exactly was standing over them. Cronus stood beside the bed with a sadistic smile plastered to his visage as Herry could vaguely here footsteps thundering down the hall towards their room and in a matter of minutes his team-mates had burst through the door.

Cronus turned his head in their direction and held up his hand causing the teens to freeze in their tracks, unable to utilize any of their limbs. Jay snarled like a trapped animal about to be skinned alive, "Cronus! You fucking bastard!" the leader yelled and the, centuries, older male 'tsked' at the teen with a wave of his finger, "Now, now, Jay. Such dirty language." He smirked and Jay snorted derisively. "I'm only here for the little blond. I'm just surprised you left him unguarded. I'm rather disappointed in you, Jay." Cronus added snidely, enjoying the visible distress and self pity that radiated off Jay.

However, Cronus' head whipped back around at the sound of rustling bed sheets when he saw Herry moving towards Neil's squirming form, "I don't think so." the older male chuckled and held his palm out again. Herry's body seized up and he found that he couldn't move no matter how much he tried, leaving him with a panicky feeling only to let loose an alarmed cry of surprise as his body suddenly went flying across the room to collide with the wall opposite the bed. "HERRY!" he heard his team-mates cry out as his body slid down the wall to land on the floor with a dull thump.

Cronus smiled at the teens trapped in his spell and slowly turned to Neil who still twitched periodically on the bed, naked and flecked with blood. The blond was so lost in his pain that he did not appear to sense anything that was happening around him, however, the pain appeared to have receded enough for him to be able to feel a large, very unfamiliar, hand press into his sweaty, messy hair. His eyes slowly opened to take in the watery image of Cronus hovering over his body, forcing another weaker cry from the poor blond, though, this one was laced in fear instead of pain as Cronus held him to the bed with a hand to his throat.

"There, there, Sweetie. There isn't much you need to be afraid of. I merely need your lovely body." Cronus chuckled as Neil cried out in fear and started thrashing about again, "NO!" he screamed and kicked for all he was worth only to be slapped harshly in the face. "Clam yourself, my dear boy. I only have an hour in which to complete this transaction." Cronus snarled and began climbing onto the bed, pinning Neil down so he wasn't able to struggle as fiercely as before.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Herry screamed from his unmoving position on the ground as his other team-mates were visibly straining against the spell that held them in place like statues. "STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Jay yelled as tears started to form in his eyes. Cronus glanced sideways at him and smiled again, "Oh, I believe I **can**, Jay, and for the fear of being cliche; there is **nothing** you can do to stop me." He laughed and turned his attention back to Neil as he idly noted that crystalline tears were cascading down Neil's cheeks. He loved it; he loved the fear and anguish that radiated off of all of them.

"Finally I have a way of ending this prophecy once and for all."

* * *

**A.N.:** Sorry it took me a while to get it out to ya'll. Writing two sex scenes so close together is tiring work. It was hard to vary it and make it different. For those who couldn't quite follow; Neil was possessed by Cronus in his nightmare and forced to have sex with Herry. You'll know why soon enough. Hehehehe evil cliff-hangers abound, especially after waiting for so long.


	6. can he be saved?

**Love Within Blood**

**Disclaimer**: We've all heard these before, but for the sake of some I'll repeat it…I don't own this in any way, shape or form (except the plot, anyway). If I did...things would be drastically changed. **Sigh**

**Warning****: **This is yaoi or slash (considering that this is a North American produced...mostly...show) and that means boy on boy lovin'!

**A.N.****:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! (lol) I do promise to continue the old stories I have left for nearly two years. Once I can pick up the plots again. I apologize.

**Pairing****:** Herry/Neil

**ADDITIONAL WARNINGS****:** I apologize for any possible grammatical errors (it's a warning isn't it).

* * *

**Much Thanks: **

**xXiluvfanficsXx: **Glad ya enjoyed chapter 5...back in 2006...my god this update was an insanely long time coming! Thanks for the love!

**Blackbutcherwolf**: I think I might just be meaner for not updating this story in...oh god...about four or five years. A (potentially) half decade long cliffhanger is pretty damn bad, but I promise I will finally finish this! But, yes, they certainly can't keep their hands to themselves now can they. lol

**Lisa****: **Sorry you couldn't read an update any sooner than a couple years down the road...assuming you're still even keeping an eye on this poor forgotten fic of mine. However, thanks for the lovely little review. Made me smile after re-reading it.

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: **Truthfully...at the time I had several reasons for Cronus wanting to use Neil's body and...even now...I'm not sure which reason I want to go with. So I'm gonna wing it and see what I get now that it's been a handful of years since my last actual chapter update. Glad ya enjoyed the smuttiness of chapter 5...when it was first written anyway. hehehehe

**lil-spife**: I chuckled when I went back to fetch your old review. Hell, it just hit home with how long it's been since I've updated this fic. I haven't used the pen-name Vixen-Ra in a long time...that definitely brought me back. Yah, so much for a quick update...sigh...well better late than never...

**foxmask**: I'm wonderfully mean that way to the main characters of my stories. I love torturing them, because it makes for such great interest fodder, but my apologies for the update taking so damn long!

**flammes: **I will indeed continue...just sorry that it was so insanely late!

**killedbychocolate: **glad you love it and it is finally that someday I get around to updating this poor story! Halle-frickin-lujah! Now the world will end. lol

**Ellamoni: **Thanks for the love! They are indeed a cute pairing and I do so hope you haven't 'died' from the insanely long wait for the chapter six update. Please do enjoy if you are still keeping an eye on this fic.

**Winter-Rae: **And I return those xoxo with some of my own! Hope you're still looking forward to the update despite the long ass wait for it.

**waterfaerie124: **Why thank you very much. I do believe I just blushed from those two wonderful little words. :3

**Herry fangirl: **I definitely had an oh...my...freakin...god moment when I re-saw the length of that review you made in 2006. It makes me smile to know that you risked your family finding out about what you read...back than and it's definitely honouring for me! However, ya know the blond vs blonde was brought up with me once before in the past. It was something along the lines of the use for feminine and masculine spelling...blond for male and blonde for female. Despite that I'm not so sure if you still love me for this story after having such a long wait for the update, but I appreciate the love all the same :3! And, no, you were not pestering me and, yes, I love that little piece of artwork you did...still definitely do!

**Kyle Riley: **after so long a wait now you shall know. Hope it was worth that long ass wait.

**FloofWolfe: **And finally you shall know what happens next...if you're still keeping an eye on this fic, anyway. X)

**HoneyGoddess57: **First off, thanks for reviewing 3 chapters consecutively back in 2007. It was interesting to read how your reviews slowly changed every time you made one and every time I saw the next I smiled just a bit wider. I could see you warming up to it and it certainly made writing the fic worth it...even if it took me forever to finally update. Now, when I received your newest review this year I have to say it certainly put a shit-eating grin on my face and, needless to say, you were the one who made me take this story up again with a flourish. I say a big THANK YOU to you! :D

**Candrex: **Well it's definitely been longer than two years now, but I do hope that you're still keeping an eye out for this fic...however unlike that may be. I'm glad that it wasn't too OOC (though even if they were it's never really a bother to me since however a story is written is done on purpose by a writer no matter how OOC a character may appear from the original) for ya and that you enjoyed it. Means a lot to me that the readers enjoy the work.

**Guardian921: **Not so sure if it's the best, but it's definitely alright. Hopefully the rewrite is better since the grammatical errors will hopefully all be fixed and it should make more sense who should be talking...even if I think the writing style I had from back then was a bit off. Either way, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Josef Von Perriwinkle: **Made of fucking win, eh. Sweet! My apologies that it took so damn long to update, though. Trust me, I thought when I wrote this that I would get next to no recognition for this pairing and fic, but low and behold I have...and quite a bit of it too. ;)

**ryu433: **Apparently I will update just about one year after you make this review, but better late than never I guess. Thank you for the interest in this fic and I do hope that it is still a good one for you...should you still be keeping an eye on it. :3

**Jess: **You're one of the few who don't have to wait too hellishly long...if going by the date of your review tells me anything...but it might not. Enjoy, hun! Here's that long awaited update.

**Brainbean: **I'm glad I could change your mind about the Herry x Neil pairing. Thanks for the two wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you enjoy the fic so far and look! I've update for you and all my lovely readers! WOOT!

**Author Note:** Who ever doesn't believe reviews don't make a difference on a writer who hasn't updated a story in years is way wrong. It may have taken me years to get back to this fic and many apologies for it, but here it finally is! ENJOY, CHICKAS!

* * *

**Love Within Blood**

The fear was palpable...more than palpable...it was damn near stifling. It hurt Herry to feel it, to see it radiating off of Neil as the poor boy lay restrained beneath Cronus' weight. **Hell**, it sure didn't help that it was **pouring** off of his friends in waves either! It was messing with Herry's ability to think rationally and left him feeling sapped of the godly strength he so relied on in situations like this. His mind ran in circles...most of which consisted of him asking himself how the fuck they got to this point; all questions and no answers...round and round and round! It made him want to scream until his lungs collapsed from the lack of oxygen. However, that was not an option he was willing to fully grasp as a certain someone he cared for needed him so much more.

Neil whined shakily, body trembling beneath Cronus' iron hold, ''Why, my dear boy, I do believe you're mere seconds from a panic attack. We can't have that.'' Cronus mused with a soft lilt to his husky voice as if he actually cared for the mental well-being of his victim. Those blood red eyes bore into Neil...almost contemplating in their madness and it certainly brought little comfort to the poor blond teen, ''I need you to accept your fate, Boy, while our young Hercules' DNA floats fresh in your body.'' the God said almost idly as his words drew forth confused silence from his prisoners.

''W...what?'' Herry said, clearly confused as Cronus turned his head leisurely in his direction and pinned the Herculean teen under his gaze, ''I assume that hormone addled, teenage brain of yours did not notice that your love interest was acting strangely during your coupling.'' Cronus said dully and Herry stiffened out of guilt. His reaction apparently amused the clever God as a smile twisted his lips, ''Oh? So you did actually notice, but brushed it off in favour of more...**urgent** needs. How like a child to do just that and now you've gone and doomed everyone.''

The God's amused laughter grated on the young hero's nerves horribly, ''However, your blunder is beside the point. Though, I suppose it is only polite to answer your half-assed question, is it not, **Boy**.'' Cronus went on to say, gaze still locked on Herry's angry visage, ''There's a second prophecy, Children.'' the God of Time said loosely, waiting patiently for the teens to react. He didn't have to wait long as the lot of them adopted confused looks and began to babble loudly, ''Hush, Children. All the noise is rather unnecessary, because it should not be surprising to you that you would not know about a second prophecy. I will admit that I just discovered it myself.'' Cronus said in a way of explanation that none of the young teens cared for.

Jay made to speak only to be effectively and swiftly cut short by their diligent enemy, ''No need to demand a complete explanation, Jay. I was just about to elaborate.'' Cronus purred, clearly enjoying the control he now had. The God leant his strong body back slightly so that he sat on his haunches, still straddling Neil's prone form as his left hand slid down over the blond's chest to rest delicately over Neil's quivering abdominal muscles. He pet gently at the boy's navel, a pleased smile curling his lips ''You are all aware of the prophecy that rules my inevitable defeat at the hands of you seven teens, but in the case of good against evil there is always a shadow under the sun. Hehehe, what I mean to say, dear Heroes, is that for every prophecy of light there is an accompanying prophecy of dark. You need not know how I discovered this second prophecy, but just that it negates the first and it's all thanks to this young creature right here before me...with a little help from his impetuous partner.''

Jay snarled audibly, frustration clearly oozing from every pore, ''Bastard! What are you going to do to Neil!'' the small brunet yelled, attempting to jerk free of the spell holding him in place, but with little success. Cronus laughed softly, ''Oh, don't get me wrong, Jay, I could have chosen any of you, but young Neil was just the easiest to manipulate...and that's all thanks to how the lot of you treat him. My how this poor little thing feels so **alone** around you all! Unwanted, not needed, never believed... oh how that made it all so **easy**.'' Cronus said silkily, enjoying the looks of intense guilt that crossed his young captives' faces. It was all so fucking sweet that he was developing a toothache.

''Fucking, bastard.'' Jay said hoarsely, voice strained. Cronus loved every second of it, ''Language, young Hero, language. Now, would you care to know what's going to happen.'' the God tutted as he shook a mock scolding finger at Jay. Said teen ground his teeth as he glared at the man he hated so much it hurt, ''Will it even make a difference if we know the details?'' the brunet leader hissed out, making Cronus chuckle lightly.

''No it will not.'' Cronus said shortly, ''But there is no harm in any of you knowing the details of the destruction I will bring down on your heads, because there is nothing you can do to change this once it has started. The second prophecy states that I may reclaim my glory by making a 'host' out of one of the seven heroes that have been previously prophesied to destroy me. Now, now don't go getting all charged up, I'm not done explaining just yet, Children. The 'host' is created by the joining of DNA between the potential host and another of the chosen heroes. I could see a weak 'connection' linking the young descendants of Hercules and Narcissus and it certainly was not difficult to manipulate it in my favour. Now all that's left to add is 'something of myself'.''

''But my blood never mixed with Neil's at any point!'' Herry cut in with a bark, horribly confused as he drew another soft chuckle from Cronus, ''Blood is not the only substance that carries **DNA**, Boy.'' was the God's cut and dry reply as he stroked his fingers over Neil's navel in a suggestive manner while Herry jerked like he had been punched. ''Remember what I mentioned earlier. How you had chose to ignore your partner's odd behaviour...how he practically forced himself to bed with you. Your **fluids** are all the DNA that I need.'' Cronus said, tone sharp as it cut deep into Herry, forcing a sharp intake of air.

''You understand, don't you.'' the God of Time cooed unpleasantly as a look of shock took Herry's features hostage, ''Now that the explanation is out of the way I would like to complete this little transaction before my time is up.'' Cronus added as one of his scythes materialized in his hand. He turned his full attention back to Neil and smiled down at the blond, ''Take a deep breath for me, my Dear.'' the older male purred as he passed the flat of the scythe's blade over Neil's eyes. A soft exhale of breath followed the God's movements and Neil's tense body suddenly went limp as Cronus trailed the deadly blade down only stopping once the weapon rested against Neil's relaxed abdominal muscles.

''You fucking **monster**! Get away from him!'' Archie suddenly yelled, forcing a flurry of action back into the spell bound teenagers. Their voices rose as one into the moon lit room; anger, fear and confusion lacing their young vocals as they fought violently against the spell holding them still, ''You can't do this!'' Theresa cried, clearly on the verge of tears. The intense emotions that permeated the room made Cronus giddy with enjoyment as he idly took his time to watch the suffering heroes.

''Please don't...'' came a soft voice, almost too soft that Cronus had nearly missed it. He turned a smug grin on Herry's bowed frame, ''Do I hear begging and desperation in your voice, Descendant of the proud and might Hercules.'' the sinister man gloated. Herry's sagging body winced slightly from Cronus' stinging words as he kept his gaze lowered in a submissive manner entirely unlike the muscular teenager, ''Neil doesn't deserve this. Please don't do this to him.'' Herry said softly, ''I'll take his place.''

''What pointless self sacrifice.'' Cronus purred, ''The host was chosen quite some time ago and it can not be changed. His fate is set in stone. Besides, even if you could have replaced him, I do hope that you didn't think that by offering to take his place that you would have been able to walk away after becoming the host. No, all the host gets from this prophecy is **death**. So even if you could have taken his place you wouldn't have been able to go back to your blond anyway and by the look on your face you thought you had a chance to...didn't you. What foolish ideology children possess.'' Cronus went on to say snidely, enjoying the look of utter loss on Herry's young face. The brunet was beside himself with grief at their enemies words as he felt his last chance at saving Neil from this cruel twist in fate slip irrecoverably through his fingers.

''Now if you're all done making noise I have lost my interest in you lot. I have precious little time left and don't need to waste anymore of it entertaining you children.'' Cronus said after a moment, having grown bored with the panic of his captives. He turned, once more, to Neil, smiling cruelly down at the blond that lay lax beneath him, ''I do hope that death does not bother you, my Dear, because you have no choice in the matter.'' the God said with a twisted pleasantry as his scythe began to glow with a pale light.

A thick, frightened silence suddenly fell over the room as shock settled around the young heroes like a heavy blanket, forcing them to witness the slow disappearance of Cronus' beloved scythe into Neil's stomach. The iridescent weapon slid inside the blond's body with no resistance, stopping only when the God's hand rested inside the model's naked flesh as well. Cronus laughed softly, head cocking to the side, blood red eyes locking on the other teens held by his spell as a wide, nearly demented grin snapped across his features; which, in turn, made the six captive teens jerk as their breaths stuttered from their lips.

''Let the flesh of this most precious host bear forth the end unto a world long torn between the light and the dark, a final fate forever to be decided upon the birth born of the flesh. I, Cronus: God of Time, declare this host fit to bear the end.'' the God said, gaze never leaving the six held firm by his spell, though, it was clear he was not talking to them in the least. It was more of a prayer than anything and was proven true once Cronus finished speaking, slipping his hand from Neil's belly with a soft pulse of light that suddenly exploded outward once the God's fingertips no longer touched the blond's flesh.

A scream pierced the night like a hot knife as the teens flinched violently from the burst of light, ''NEIL!'' Herry called out desperately with the blond's horrifying cry of agony as a litany of the poor teen's name fell from the others' lips to join with the cacophony of noise filling the room. Cronus soaked it all in, arms raised out to his side and head thrown back with a peel of laughter, ''Say hello to your end, you little fools!'' the God called through his own laughter, the screams and the cries. This was glorious! He was finally set to win! ''Do take care of yourselves!'' Cronus laughed, calling over all the noise in order to be heard by his young, panicked enemies as he opened a portal to escape through, "My job is finished here. We shall meet again soon, Children!'' the God howled with laughter, vanishing from sight.

No sooner had the portal closed did the spell binding the six teens dissipate, forcing them to stumble from the change in pressure as Herry hurled himself to Neil's side. The brunet was on his knees at the blond's bedside just as his body fell limp against the bed and his scream faded, leaving Herry frightened by the sudden silence and Neil's alarmingly wide eyed, sightless stare.

''**NEIL**!''

* * *

_He lay upon something soft, eyes wide and pupils shrunken as he heard his own heart beating to the pulse of the agonizing heat resting inside his gut. He could not move, could not see, but he could most definitely hear everything that was happen...at least...he could for now, but it was all slowly fading to a white noise as he tried to retreat inside his own mind...to escape the intensity of his pain. It was all just too much to handle and he knew he could feel tears, because it was suddenly 'wet'._

_''There's no point in crying. Everything has been decided for you.'' came a deep voice...**that** voice...the one that accompanied his tormentor, ''You will die within the next fortnight so feel free to dwell on just who exactly brought you to your end. The anger will at least be more progressive than the tears.'' that voice said maliciously, making his small body shake with the intent behind that devious tone. He was going to die. He was going to die! He didn't want to die this way! He didn't deserve this!_

"_That's right, my Dear, you don't. So who is to blame for it all?''_

_''Who?''_

_''**Who killed you**!''_

_''**Them**!''_

* * *

''**NEIL**!''

His body jerked violently as a harsh breath was pulled into lungs, like he had been dead and brought back to life. Neil's unfocused gaze quivered and refocused as be blinked rapidly, immediately rolling over onto his side to wrap his arms around his burning stomach. Herry watched from where he knelt next to the bed, hand frozen mid reach after Neil had suddenly woken and rolled away from him. The burly teen hesitated to move, afraid of causing further harm to the pained blond now curled into a tight sobbing ball.

Herry continued to remain as he was minutes after the others came up beside him, too afraid to move, ''Neil. Neil?'' Jay's soft, worried voice broke the silence that now held the room hostage, forcing Herry back into the moment at hand. The brunet turned his gaze on their leader and saw the fear in Jay...saw it in everyone, ''Neil, say something.'' Jay pressed gently, apparently afraid to touch the pained blond as well...if his huddled body language was anything to go by.

Herry swallow harshly, biting his lip as he finally managed to gather a bit of courage and move onto the edge of the bed's soft surface, ''Neil? Babe?...please...'' Herry very nearly pleaded as he reached forward slowly, fingers a bare inch from touching the trembling, bare flesh of Neil's left shoulder only to have his hand struck. The blond had moved so quickly that no one had time to react as Herry held his stinging hand to his chest, hurt echoing in his expressive gaze. Neil, in question, had plastered his body against the wall with which the bed rested against, gasping for breath like he had just run a marathon.

His right arm remained wrapped around his middle as sweat beaded upon his skin, a clear indication that pain ran rampant through his veins, ''Don't...don't...**touch** me.'' Neil hissed through clenched teeth, eyes watering with tears...tears that pointed at emotional hurt more than physical. It pained Herry to see what Neil was reduced to, but he was ill prepared for the words that next fell from the blond's quivering lips, ''It's your...fault...'' Neil sobbed, ''...Everyone...''

''N...Neil, no...please, I'm sorry!'' Herry said hoarsely, voice losing volume by the second as he made to reach for the blond plaster against the wall only to jerk back slightly when Neil flinched away, pain and anger reflected in his hazy eyes. Herry could feel his heart being crushed as it suddenly became harder to breathe, hands slowly dropping back to his sides and shoulder sagging. ''Neil, It'll be okay. We'll find a way to stop this.'' Jay said suddenly, attempting to sound calm only to take a step back when those angry blue eyes narrowed in on him.

''I'm going to die. That's it...the end.'' Neil said, voice laced with a bitterness that usually never equated itself with the blond on such an intense level. It left Jay with nothing, no way of comforting the Descendant of Narcissus, ''Neil...'' he still attempted only to be cut off by Neil's icy cold stare, ''No, Jay.'' was all the blond model said as he curled in on himself again, pain lacing his features. Jay glanced at the rest of his team and saw what he knew was mirrored on his own features and in his own body; guilt...guilt for putting Neil in this situation...no matter how unintentional it was.

''Neil.'' Herry tried again as he slowly moved forward in an attempt to touch the distraught blond again only to be denied once more by a violent slap to his face, shocking the bigger teen back to stillness, ''DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!'' Neil howled, voice breaking under the strain as tears finally made their way down his pale cheeks to drip slowly from his quivering chin. The poor thing was breathing even harder than before...like it sapped what little strength he had no matter how simple the movement was, ''W...**why**? Why did it have to be me? Why?'' Neil sobbed, ''Why wouldn't you guys...believe me?''

Oh god, how those words hurt! It tore at the lot of them, making the guilt grow within them, ''We're so sorry. You know that, Neil. We're sorry.'' Theresa finally spoke, tears glittering in her eyes as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Her voice was soft with emotions and it was clearly hurting her telepathic senses to be in that room as she appeared ready to faint at any moment, causing Jay to move to her side to support his unbalanced weight.

The young leader turned his attention to Odie, who looked utterly torn, ''Could you go summon one of the Gods, Odie. I think this has progress far beyond what we can handle.'' Jay ordered gently. The Descendant of Odysseus nodded his head numbly and backed up a few steps before running from the room to contact one of the Olympian Gods. Once Odie was out of sight Jay turned his gaze to Archie and Atlanta who had, thus far, remained silent, ''Could you two take Theresa and go to the kitchen to wait. I'll help Herry here and be down as soon as we secure Neil.'' Jay asked.

The two aforementioned teens reacted no differently than Odie had and silently took Theresa by the elbows to lead her from the room, leaving only Jay and Herry to look after Neil's well-being. The Descendant of Jason stepped back up to the edge of the bed and slowly moved to rest his hand on Herry's shoulder, forcing the teen out of his shocked stillness to turn and glance up slightly at the slimmer brunet. Jay forced a smile onto his face...hoping it looked even a little bit reassuring, ''We can do this, Herry, together.'' the young leader said as firmly as he could.

The muscular teen's mouth formed a grim line, but he nodded none-the-less. Jay nodded back and cautiously climbed onto the bed, moving as one with Herry until they knelt on either side of Neil's trembling body. ''We're sorry, Neil.'' Jay said and gave the blond no time to react as he and Herry grabbed the pale, shaken teen by his arms and bore him down onto his stomach. Neil screamed his distaste and thrashed under their reluctant hold on him, ''Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't...don't touch...**me**!'' the blond cried, making the two wince at the level of emotional pain that laced the other's voice.

''I'm so sorry.'' Jay repeated and reached up with one hand to jam his thumb into the sensitive bundle of nerves between Neil's shoulder and neck, hard. The blond's body stiffened in alarm before slumping, boneless, upon the bed, ''We need to secure him quickly, Herry. That won't last too long.'' Jay said, regret clear in his voice as they moved Neil into a more comfortable position on the bed, covering his nude body to allow him his privacy. The herculean teen frowned deeply, but knew this was the only way to keep Neil from harming not only himself but everyone else as well. It had to be done no matter how cruel it felt.

''It's just until we can figure something out.'' Jay reassured the bigger teen as he handed Neil over to Herry's stronger hold completely, ''I'll be right back. Call if anything happens.'' the smaller brunet said as he quickly left to find restraints, leaving Herry to watch over his little love.

* * *

''We're not really too sure about what's going to happen or when...all we know is that it will happen soon...whatever it is. We...we should have known better, though. Neil has a right to hate us.'' Jay said to the small gathering of Gods that graced the cabin with their worried presence. Hera, Athena, Hercules and Ares had arrived at the cabin not an hour ago, worried beyond reason after having received Odie's call. Jay had spent that hour explaining, the best he could, what had happened to them and what was going to happen to Neil.

However, the young leader had to have Herry fill in the gaps of information that Neil had made the muscular teen aware of several days ago as it helped tie everything together, making it easier to understand what led them all to their current situation. By the time the Gods had been fully informed the already exhausted teens were ready to collapse, ''It's alright, Jay. The way you are all feeling is only natural, but there is no point in blaming yourselves so harshly when that energy could be spent finding a solution. Neil is merely frightened and, as indicated, he has been previously manipulated by Cronus so the words you hear him speak may very well be an influence brought on by Cronus.'' Hera said in her usual gentle lilt.

Jay sighed softly, feeling defeated despite Hera's reassuring words only to jump suddenly in surprise at an unexpected accusation, ''No! I'm sorry, but it's **not** alright, Miss Hera. Neil's going to die and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it! We have no damn clue what we can do! He's got one of Cronus' scythes inside his body and it's going to eventually **kill** him!'' Herry yelled, fists balled up in blind anger. Archie and Atlanta were quick to move to the burly teen's side, gripping his arms in a reassuring, but firm hold, ''Herry,'' Atlanta began to say, ''You need to calm down. We can't help Neil if all we're doing is panicking and yelling. Please, Herry.'' the archer spoke as soothingly as was possible for her.

The brunet glanced down at her, saw the fear in her usually strong gaze and felt most his anger drain away almost instantly. His tense muscles loosened substantially and he gradually relaxed in his friends' hold on him, ''Sorry.'' Herry apologized softly, voice still a slightly strained timber as he glanced back at the stairs while worry danced in his eyes. He knew that yelling would solve nothing, but at this point in the 'game' it was all he felt he knew how to do properly, because he sure as hell couldn't protect Neil when the time came. It was all so fucking frustrating!

''Don't worry, Herry, we'll think of something.'' Jay said softly as he stepped up beside the larger teen, placing a reassuring hand on the other's trembling shoulder. Herry turned his watery gaze, first, to the gentle hand pressing down on his shoulder and than to Jay in question and couldn't help a soft smile from gracing his tired features, ''I know, Jay.'' the taller brunet replied, all of his previous fire now completely gone when faced with his team's leader as Jay smiled right back at him.

It was with those simple gestures that took the last of the 'piss and vinegar' right out of the lot, leaving them as silent as the grave, ''I do believe you all should retire for the remainder of the evening. It's obvious that you've all had a trying night and need to rest. We'll watch over Neil.'' Hera offered warmly after a moment of exhausted silence threatened to choke the room and it's occupants. The teens grudgingly complied with Hera's request and turned, as one, to head slowly back to their individual rooms to attempt to rest.

Hera watched them go and once she was sure that the young heroes were well out of earshot she turned back to her fellow Gods, ''It's clear that what we are now faced with could very well be the beginning of the end.'' the elder Goddess said solemnly as she regarded the other Gods critically. Athena nodded, a scowl decorating her face, ''One of us is going to have to talk with the Oracle.'' the short haired Goddess returned in a serious tone of her own as Hera nodded in agreement.

''I'll have Hermes go and speak with the Oracle.'' Hera said as she glanced towards the stairs, ''Until then we shall take shifts watching over Neil. Hercules you shall take the first shift.'' Hercules nodded mutely and sauntered up the stairs to the young blond's bedroom. Hera watched him go before turning back to the others, ''Athena you shall take the next shift at five and Ares will take over at eight. I'll be watching over the grounds and the rest of our young heroes. Once the children have woken we will be discussing moving them back to New Olympia.'' Hera informed.

The two remaining Gods nodded in agreement as Hera turned and left the room, ''This is a nightmare.'' Ares sighed loudly as he slumped down on the couch behind him. Athena followed suited as she very nearly collapsed into the armchair beside the couch, ''Cronus finally found a way around the prophecy with one of his own. We have no damn clue how to handle this and god only knows if any of this can be reversed...can we really save Neil's life?'' she said, exhaustion and worry clear in her voice. Ares knew she had a right to be upset considering she spent more time with those kids than most of the other Gods. She was their 'house mother' after all...not that Ares would ever coin her title in the dorm as that aloud...he was not keen on being castrated with a rusty spoon and with **that** woman it most definitely could be done!

''We'll figure it out, Athena.'' was all that Ares felt comfortable with saying. Though, he did not feel so confident despite his words.

* * *

''H...Hercules.''

The aforementioned God lifted his head, turning it in the direction that the unusually timid voice came from and saw Herry hovering uncertainly in the doorway. The weighty God could see the worry dancing, as plain as day, on Herry's face...in the depths of his expressive eyes and knew the kid was still very much on the verge of a mental breakdown, ''Come sit, Herry.'' the God said softly. The burly teen slowly entered the room, gaze never leaving Neil who finally lay asleep on the bed, body** still** restrained against the mattress...it tore Herry apart.

Herry stopped beside the chair that Hercules occupied, but remained standing as he continued to observe Neil's unconscious form, ''Sit, Boy.'' the God said after a moment. The teen was slow to comply and only lowered his body to the floor beside Hercules' chair after yet another minute trickled by, ''Look, Herry,'' the God began once he was sure Herry was settled, ''I know you're feeling helpless about all of this and you're hurting over what happened to Neil, but you will continue to remain as helpless as you think you are if you continue this way. Herry, you need stop with the self guilt and start looking for a solution that can actual save the boy.''

Herry pulled in a deep breath and released it a moment later, ''I **know** that.'' the teen replied a bit tensely and Hercules let it slide knowing that the teen had good reasons for his frustration. Herry rested his forearms over his thighs allowing his hands to fall limply, knuckles brushing the floor, between his crossed legs, ''I love him, Hercules.'' the teen said after a moment and, to be completely honest, the God was definitely **not** expecting those words.

His head jerked in Herry's direction out of shock created entirely by those words, but he wasn't surprised in the least over the fact that the teen was in love with another boy...oh no...it was rather common, after all, that men slept with...and maybe even loved...other men back in his 'day'. He wasn't sure, though, at what point Herry had begun falling for the little blond, but he has happy for Herry none the less and he jumped on it, ''Than if you really **love** him, Herry, you will force yourself to pull it together and save him.'' Hercules replied knowing that those words sounded harsh, but if it was what kicked the teen out of his so-called funk the God would gladly say it again.

It appeared to have **some** affect on the young male as his shoulder stiffened, ''I **will** save him.'' Herry very nearly snarled his words which made Hercules smile crookedly down at the teen, ''Now that's my boy!'' the herculean God said boisterously. Herry did not respond to those words as he was too busy becoming lost in a slowly building determination. The guilt, however, remained, but the built teen knew that he needed to be strong for Neil in order to save him. He would do just that!

'I will stop this!'

* * *

**A.N.:** My god! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so damn long to continue this story! What an evil place for me to leave the story stuck at for so many years! *gets on knees and bows in apology*

I'm hoping to have a good pick up on a plot that I have pretty much forgotten over the years. Wish me luck everyone! Thooooough, I don't think the updates from here on out will be done all that quickly. Don't expect speed, because the plot is still a bit rocky, but I shall do my best for you guys. :3


End file.
